Longitude Devoção
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Yaoi: Quando é preciso enfrentar a dura realidade... AyaxYohji
1. Prólogo

_**Título**_: Longitude Devoção  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, angust, crossover com Glühen  
_**Pares**_: AyaxYohji  
_**Resumo:**_ Quando é preciso enfrentar a dura realidade e se descobre que não existe meio termo.

* * *

"_O que é... o que é... clara e salgada, cabe em um olho e pesa uma tonelada. Tem sabor de mágoa, pode ser discreta... inquilina da dor, morada predileta. Na calada ela vem... refém da vingança, irmã do desespero e rival da esperança. Pode ser causada por vermes e mundanas, o espinho da flor cruel que você ama. Amante do drama, vem pra minha cama por querer. Sem me perguntar me fez sofrer. E eu que me julguei forte. E eu que me senti... serei um fraco quando outras dela vir. Se o barato é louco e o processo é lento, no momento, deixa eu caminhar contra o vento. O que adianta eu ser durão, e o coração ser vulnerável? O vento não, ele é suave, mas é frio e implacável. É quente... borrou a letra triste do poeta. Só... correu no rosto pardo do profeta. Verme sai da reta, a lágrima de um homem vai cair. E esse é o seu B.O. pra eternidade... diz que homem não chora. Tá bom, falou... não dá ouvido irmão. Aí, um homem chorou..." (Racionais MC's)_

**Longitude Devoção  
Kaline Bogard**

**PRÓLOGO**

A noite estava um tanto fria, e muito úmida. O sereno parara de cair, mas antes conseguira diminuir quase drasticamente a temperatura daquela cidade.

Graças ao frio, poucas pessoas se aventuravam a sair de casa, e isso fazia com que Aya se sentisse ainda mais solitário.

Desanimado, o líder da Weiss correu os olhos pela rua, de um lado para o outro. Não havia viva alma em nenhum lugar. E nada indicava o contrário... afinal, quem seria louco de sair de casa com aquele frio?

Quem, além de Aya...?

A pessoa com a qual o ruivo marcara um encontro, é claro. E que por sinal estava meia hora atrasada.

(Aya) Maldição.

Se não fosse tão importante... se não precisasse tanto da ajuda dele, já teria mandado tudo as favas e voltado para a Koneko. Mas não faria aquilo. Não fugiria do confronto...

Só de pensar em como estaria exposto, e em quanto baixaria a guarda, quase ficava assustado. No entanto, coisas importantes dependiam do resultado daquele encontro. Naquela noite, todas as suas esperanças seriam renovadas, ou, destruídas definitivamente.

Suspirando, o espadachim pensou em como desejava ter um cigarro naquele momento. Normalmente Aya não fumava. Não suportava o cheiro de tabaco, e só a duras penas admitia que Yohji fumasse próximo a si.

Mas se sentia tão tenso em expectativa, que talvez uma boa tragada acalmasse seus nervos judiados.

(Aya) Quarenta minutos...

Respirando fundo e puxando a manga do sobretudo, Aya olhou pela milésima vez em seu relógio. Desencostou-se da parede que se aquecera com o calor de seu corpo, e estralou os dedos das mãos, que estavam doloridos por causa da friagem, apesar da luva de couro preta.

Erguendo os olhos violetas, Aya fitou o céu.

Estava escuro e sombrio, sem estrela nenhuma, nem mesmo para indicar um caminho... uma solução... parecia muito com sua própria vida. Um reflexo zombeteiro do inferno que fora os últimos meses.

Foi então que o som de passos ecoou na rua deserta, fazendo o Weiss tencionar o corpo e se por na defensiva. Lentamente virou-se para a direita, no sentido rua abaixo.

Durante alguns segundos, Aya e Schuldig se entreolharam, medindo-se em silêncio. Se avaliando com minúcia quase predatória.

O coração do espadachim acelerou e seu rosto ficou lívido. Se por um lado era um alívio saber que o Schwarz atendera seu chamado, por outro era um sinal nítido a expressão séria, e a ausência do sorrisinho sempre debochado nos lábios do alemão.

Ele não estava ali para ajudar...

Lendo os pensamentos desanimados do inimigo, Schul deu de ombros, permanecendo muito compenetrado, quase solene.

(Schul) O que queria, Weiss? Não sou Deus... não faço milagres.

Schul não estava zombando. Na verdade, nunca falara tão a sério em sua vida.

Em todos aqueles meses, desde que sua vida se tornara um verdadeiro inferno, o Weiss não sucumbira em nenhum momento... até agora.

A última esperança fora arrancada de seu peito. Aquele fiozinho de luz ao qual se agarrara tão tenaz e desesperadamente rompera-se, fazendo-o despencar na dura e incontestável realidade: fracassara mais uma vez...

Ter que encarar o futuro que se desenhava a sua frente foi demais. Pela primeira vez o espadachim esmaeceu e fraquejou.

As íris ametistas buscaram a negritude celestial, e tudo o que encontraram foi uma mancha desfocada e irreconhecível, borrada pelas lágrimas.

Perdendo toda a sua fortaleza, Aya chorou.

Continua...


	2. A beira do abismo

_**Título**_: Longitude Devoção  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, angust, crossover com Glühen  
_**Pares**_: AyaxYohji  
_**Resumo:**_ Quando é preciso enfrentar a dura realidade e se descobre que não existe meio termo.

* * *

**Longitude Devoção  
Kaline Bogard**

**CAPÍTULO – 01: A beira do abismo**

Como um caçador a espreita, Aya vigiava aquele galpão aparentemente abandonado. Estava no meio de uma arriscada missão: a Weiss invadia o esconderijo de alguns traficantes de drogas.

As ordens eram as mesmas. Entrar, matar os inimigos, destruir todos os entorpecentes e sair.

Os justiceiros se separaram de acordo com o plano pré-concebido e estudado detalhadamente, e esperavam apenas que os quatro estivessem em posição para iniciar o ataque.

(Omi) Abyssinian... estou em posição.

(Aya) Entendido.

(Ken) Também estou pronto.

Faltava apenas Yohji.

(Aya) Balinese, está preparado?

Silêncio.

(Omi) Balinese...?

Novamente a única resposta foi o silêncio.

Imediatamente os três ficaram tensos. Aquela falta de pronunciamento devia ser um sintoma indicando que algo acontecera...

Tentando não deixar se dominar pelo nervosismo, o líder dos assassinos organizou seus pensamentos de maneira lógica. Deviam continuar com a missão, e descobrir assim, se algo realmente acontecera com o ex-detetive.

(Aya) Bombay, Siberian... prosseguir com o plano.

(Omi) Mas... entendido...

(Ken) Ok!

Os quatro avançaram. Invadir o galpão foi fácil. Em pouco tempo haviam dominado o local, e eliminado todos os inimigos, que estavam despreparados para uma investida daquelas. Na verdade eram bandidos pé rapados, que tentavam aumentar sua área de atuação e só agora chamavam a atenção da Kritiker, devido o modo desordenado que agiam. E graças aos Weiss, não conseguiriam realizar sua intenção.

Apesar da facilidade da vitória, os justiceiros não se sentiram nem um pouco satisfeitos. Ali dentro não havia nem sinal do playboy.

(Aya) Siberian, vá olhar do lado de fora.

(Ken) Certo!

O jogador saiu apressado, indo cumprir as ordens do líder. Enquanto Aya e Omi vistoriavam cada repartição do grande galpão abandonado.

(Omi pensativo) Não há sinais de luta...

(Aya) Hn...

(Omi) Nós os pegamos de surpresa, ou seja, Balinese não os alertou... estranho.

(Aya) É óbvio que ele não entrou aqui.

(Omi) O que faremos?

O ruivo não respondeu. Deu as costas ao loirinho, e afastou-se com intenção de ir atrás do jogador moreno.

Lá fora, Ken revistava as proximidades, parecendo desanimado.

(Ken) Nada. Nem sombra dele... e o carro não está no local que combinamos...

Interrompendo a frase, Ken ficou sério. Concluiu a mesma coisa que Aya e Omi: se não havia sinal do ex-detetive nem dentro, nem fora do galpão, e seu carro sumira... só podia significar uma coisa: Yohji se fora. Abandonara uma missão antes do fim, e sem comunicar seus parceiros!

(Aya)...

Muito irritado, o ruivo apertou o cabo da katana entre os dedos usando mais força do que seria necessário, sua face estava lívida, e os olhos violeta brilharam intensamente. Como Yohji tivera tamanha coragem?

Ken e Omi se entreolharam sem dizer nada. Com certeza o playboy estava enrascado... e não era pra menos...

oOo

Yohji acordou sobressaltado com o barulho da porta sendo batida. Deu um pequeno pulo de susto, sentindo-se tonto por causa do cochilo.

(Yohji) Quem é o engraçadinho que...

Calou-se ao dar de cara com seus três companheiros. E os três pareciam muito irritados... o olhar de Aya sobre ele era no mínimo intimidador.

(Ken) Yohji, seu folgado! Não acredito que você está aí, babando no sofá! Deixou a gente preocupado!

(Yohji)...

(Omi) Abandonar uma missão pela metade é muito grave! Você nos largou na mão dessa vez.

(Yohji) Do que estão falando?

(Aya) Não se faça de bobo, Kudou.

O loiro endireitou-se na poltrona sentindo-se extremamente ofendido.

(Yohji) Vocês estão falando daquela missão que eu RECUSEI? Porque se for, acho que vocês tiveram um encontro não programado com Schuldig.

(Aya)...

(Omi)...?

(Ken)...!

(Yohji) He, eu sabia. Vocês estavam caçando traficantes, não é? Que eu me lembre, descartei essa missão... imagina se o papai aqui ia ficar correndo atrás desses iniciantes?

O playboy foi tão veemente na afirmação que fez os acusadores se entreolharem. Poderiam ter caído num truque dos Schwarz? Isso explicaria muitas coisas... mas nesse caso, qual seria o objetivo dos inimigos?

Talvez jogar uns contra os outros.

(Omi) Acho que... julgamos apressadamente...

(Yohji) Ah, tá... e o loiro que paga o pato.

(Ken) Qualé, Yohji. Se foi um truque de Schuldig, somos tão vítimas quanto você...

(Yohji) Ok, Ken. Não se justifique.

(Omi) Mas Yohji merece nossas desculpas, Ken. Devíamos perguntar antes de acusar...

Ken fez uma careta e resolveu sair dali. Se insistisse no assunto, os quatro acabariam brigando mais a sério.

O chibi resolveu seguir o exemplo do jogador. Lançou um olhar indecifrável ao ex-detetive e afastou-se, preocupado com o que escreveria em seu relatório a Kritiker. Colocaria aquele incidente como um erro do Weiss mais velho ou deveria descrever uma artimanha dos Schwarz?

Realmente Omi não sabia...

Assim que ficaram sozinhos, os amantes trocaram um olhar cheio de significado.

(Aya)...

Bem que o ruivo queria pedir desculpas, por ter agido de forma tão precipitada, julgando antecipadamente que Yohji era culpado de algo que se mostrava confuso e duvidoso. Mas quem disse que era fácil enfrentar aquelas belas íris esmeralda, tingidas de reprovação?

(Yohji) Ah, entendi. O seu 'sinto muito, Kudou' entrou pra história, né?

(Aya suspirando) Yohji...

(Yohji) Quer saber? Pega as suas desculpas e enfia... mas enfia bem fundo. E contente-se em dormir sozinho hoje.

O playboy saltou do sofá e tomou a direção das escadas. Pretendia trancar-se no próprio quarto e amargar aquelas acusações injustas fumando alguns cigarros...

Aya apenas acompanhou aquela fuga com os olhos ametista brilhando de confusão e dúvida. Seu amante vestia uma calça azul de flanela, que sempre usava para dormir... parecia realmente estar cochilando... mas então, nesse caso...

Os olhos desviaram-se para o chão, onde ao lado do sofá, estava caído o inseparável óculos de sol do playboy... claro que aquilo não queria dizer nada, porém Aya sentiu que algo não se encaixava naquela história. Seu instinto gritou, alertando-o para alguma coisa inexplicável...

E o ruivo jurou a si mesmo que se manteria atento.

Suspirando, conformou-se em ter de passar aquela noite sozinho...

oOo

No outro dia, Yohji não parecia mais tão chateado. De vez em quando fazia um bico irritado, ao se lembrar da noite anterior, e era só.

Ken acabara por se desculpar com o Weiss mais velho, assim como Omi, que relatara o incidente da missão como um confronto inesperado com Schuldig.

Aya também pensara em se desculpar, mas acabara mudando de idéia. Suas boas intenções poderiam ser erradamente interpretadas pelo amante, e com certeza o líder da Weiss não queria mais ceninhas.

Era dia de Ken fazer entregas, porém os pedidos estavam devagar e raros. Havia apenas uma encomenda grande, para ser entregue depois do almoço.

(Ken) Esse aqui vai pra um casamento. Vou caprichar bastante.

(Yohji) Precisa de ajuda aí?

(Ken surpreso) O que?! VOCÊ está MESMO oferecendo sua ajuda?

(Yohji) Retiro a oferta. Depois dessa...

(Ken)...

(Omi) Boa tarde!

O chibi chegou todo animado da escola. Em pouco tempo estariam chegando as férias de julho, e ele precisava desse descanso. O jovenzinho passou correndo pela floricultura, pensando em trocar de roupa e começar a preparar o almoço antes de vir ajudar na Koneko... mas então freou bruscamente e voltou-se para Yohji.

(Omi) Yotan, olha só o que estava na caixinha do correio.

(Yohji) O que é?

(Omi) Acho que é a prestação do seu carro. A segunda via, pelo remetente...

(Yohji surpreso) Segunda via?! Que porra!

(Ken) Você não pagou a conta?

O loiro franziu as sobrancelhas estranhando aquele fato.

(Yohji) Impossível. Eu uso o débito automático... nunca ia esquecer de pagar!

E o playboy tomou a conta da mão do hacker, rasgando o envelope e lendo seu conteúdo avidamente.

(Aya)...

O ruivo não disse nada. Com certeza seu amante desligado se esquecera de um outro fato importante, e foi Ken a pessoa a comentar isso.

(Ken) Yohji, você não mudou de banco?

(Yohji) É... o outro tinha umas taxas muito altas... agora é bem mais moderado.

(Omi sorrindo) E você se lembrou de ativar o débito automático...?

(Yohji)... porra...

(Ken) Acho que isso é um 'não'...

O playboy suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

(Yohji) Preciso dar um pulo no banco. Olha, eles vão cobrar uma taxa de inadimplência e juros de seis porcento ao dia! Que facada!

(Ken) Ué, então aproveita pra entregar o arranjo. Quebra esse galho pra mim.

(Yohji) Eh, ta abusando, hein? Vai ficar me devendo uma...

(Omi sorrindo) Yotan! Não é o Ken que vai escapar no meio do expediente...

Ao ouvir a brincadeira, o loiro mais velho deu uma espiadinha em seu amante, porém Aya não disse nada. Se Yohji concordasse em fazer a entrega, ficaria elas por elas, e o espadachim não descontaria nada do pagamento do playboy.

Podiam ser namorados, mas em assuntos profissionais, Aya era irredutível. Jamais fazia concessões.

(Yohji) Está certo. Me dá esse arranjo logo.

Enquanto o ex-detetive pegava a encomenda e saia, Omi corria para dentro de casa a fim de começar a preparar o almoço que, aliás, estava bem atrasado... Ken refugiou-se atrás do balcão e ficou a folheando uma revista de esportes, enquanto Aya permanecia quieto no caixa.

Em horário de almoço o movimento de clientes caia drasticamente, afinal, as fãs também precisavam comer...

(Ken pensativo) Yohji é um mané mesmo. Agora vai pagar uma nota pelo atraso...

(Aya)...

Aya ia comentar algo, quando o telefone tocou. E foi o moreninho quem atendeu ao segundo toque.

(Ken) Alô, Koneko no Sumu Ie... o que? Clínica médica?

Ao ouvir a pergunta, o líder da Weiss ficou atento. Podia ser alguma coisa a ver com sua irmã.

(Ken) Não... ele não está... podemos anotar o recado se você quiser. Claro, eu aviso ainda hoje.

O ruivo franziu as sobrancelhas. Que conversa intrigante era aquela? Observou enquanto o moreninho rascunhava algo num bloco de anotações.

(Ken) Pronto. Não foi problema algum! Eu dou o recado... adeus.

(Aya)...

Assim que viu o justiceiro mais jovem desligar o telefone, Aya o fitou com uma interrogação nas íris ametista. Suspirando, Ken destacou a folhinha onde escrevera e entregou ao líder da Weiss.

(Ken) Pro Yohji.

(Aya)...

(Ken) O que aconteceu, Aya?

O moreno perguntou ao ver a expressão fechada do líder da Weiss.

(Aya) Hidaka... não entendo esse seu garrancho...

(Ken)!!

(Aya) O que você rabiscou aqui?

(Ken) Merda, Aya... minha letra não é tão feia assim!

(Aya)...

(Ken) Ta bom... é meio... cursiva, mas... ah, azar o seu! Uma moça ligou, e ela queria confirmar o retorno ao médio do Yohji. Ta tudo certo para amanhã às dezoito horas... e ela disse que todos os exames já chegaram ao consultório da doutora...

(Aya)!!

A surpresa do ruivo não teve tamanho. Antes que continuasse meditando, Ken prosseguiu com a enxurrada de palavras. Parecia que o jogador estava tão surpreso quanto o espadachim.

(Ken) Que coisa... marcaram um retorno... eu não sabia que Yohji estava doente...

Aya desviou os olhos, e ficou analisando o papel que Ken lhe dera.

Apesar de correr os olhos pela pequena folha, o Weiss mais velho não estava lendo realmente.

Imediatamente sentiu-se encher de preocupação. Ele também não sabia dessas consultas.

Pelo jeito Yohji estava lhe escondendo algo...

oOo

O ex-detetive só retornou ao final da tarde. Mantinha uma expressão emburrada e parecia cansado.

(Yohji) Definitivamente detesto bancos. Fique o maior tempão na fila pra poder resolver com o gerente... eita pessoal de má vontade e...

Calou-se ao ver a expressão séria do líder da Weiss. Aya estava sozinho na floricultura, pois os justiceiros mais jovens tinham ido arrumar alguns sacos de adubo no depósito aos fundos da Koneko.

(Aya) Kudou...

(Yohji) O que foi? Que cara é essa? Eu não fiquei enrolando... estava no banco até agora.

(Aya) Ligaram de uma clínica pra você. Confirmaram uma consulta para amanhã.

(Yohji animado) Jura? Que ótimo! Não via a hora... eles devem ter ligado para o meu celular, mas acabou a bateria...

(Aya irritado) Por que não me disse que estava se sentindo mal?

(Yohji) E quem falou que eu to me sentindo mal?

(Aya)...

O ruivo não soube o que responder, e na verdade, seu amante parecia normal... não parecia doente nem nada.

(Yohji) Sei lá. De repente achei melhor me consultar. Tive uma... intuição. Apenas isso.

(Aya) Intuição?

(Yohji) É. Talvez seja uma anemia...

(Aya) Você não está me escondendo algo?

(Yohji surpreso) E por que faria isso? Se quiser pode vir comigo amanhã.

(Aya) Claro que vou.

O loiro sorriu e suspirou.

(Yohji) Ok, senhor 'tenho-que-controlar-tudo'...

(Aya)...

O ruivo viu quando o amante avançou e parou bem próximo a ele e estendendo a mão, Yohji tocou a face de Aya.

(Yohji) Gosto que se preocupe. Mas não é nada, de verdade.

Sem chance de protestar, o espadachim teve seus lábios tomados pelo mais velho que iniciou um beijo de língua profundo e molhado, debruçando-se por cima do balcão.

(Ken) Ah, não! Ninguém merece isso... não acredito que o Aya deu essa bobeira durante o expediente...

O moreninho chegara naquele exato momento e flagrara os assassinos mais velhos naquela troca de carícias.

Apesar de pegos em cheio, Yohji não deixou que Aya se afastasse e encerrasse o beijo. Pelo contrário, puxou-o para mais perto de si, enquanto com a outra mão fazia um gesto obsceno para o jogador.

Ken apenas riu divertido e balançou a cabeça, disposto a passar a tranca na porta e fechar a Koneko cinco minutos mais cedo, antes que algum cliente chegasse e presenciasse aquela pouca vergonha.

oOo

No outro dia, quando faltava uns dez minutos para as seis da tarde, Aya e Yohji despediram-se dos companheiros e saíram no carro do playboy, com intenção de ir à médica.

(Aya) Quer que eu dirija?

(Yohji) Não.

Por algum tempo seguiram em silêncio, com o ruivo olhando pela janela, e Yohji concentrando-se no trânsito.

Aproveitando um sinal vermelho, o ex-detetive tirou um maço de cigarros do porta luvas e separou para si, acendendo em seguida. Ofereceu um para o amante, mas Aya recusou. Dificilmente fumava.

(Yohji) Abre mais essa janela. Não quero ninguém de cara feia por causa da fumaça.

(Aya)...

(Yohji surpreso) Não vai nem brigar?

(Aya) Não.

(Yohji preocupado) Você está se sentindo bem?

(Aya) Não me pergunte isso. Tem certeza de que não esconde nada, Kudou?

(Yohji) Aya, você ainda está preocupado comigo?! Que lindo!

(Aya) Não seja ridículo.

(Yohji) Ridículo porque? Por gostar de saber que você se preocupa comigo?

(Aya) Não!

(Yohji) E porque, então?

(Aya) Por nada. Fique quieto aí e preste atenção na rua.

(Yohji)...

O loiro fechou a cara e jogou o cigarro através da janela. Ainda estava pela metade, mas ele perdera a vontade de fumar. Aquele ruivo podia acabar com a alegria de qualquer um, em determinadas situações.

(Aya) O que está fazendo?

(Yohji)... como assim?

Yohji se surpreendeu com a frase aparentemente fora de hora e sem sentido. Então o espadachim apontou uma placa de trânsito e torceu os lábios.

(Aya) Você entrou na rua errada. Por aqui teremos que dar uma volta e chegaremos atrasados.

(Yohji) Jura?

(Aya) Não me provoque, Kudou.

E o mais jovem cruzou os braços, parecendo muito irritado. Yohji franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou pelo retrovisor. Tinha certeza de que por aquele lado o caminho era mais curto... mas se Aya estava dizendo que na verdade era o contrário...

Oras, a culpa era dele mesmo, por ser um irritante e brigar quando tudo estava bem. Se ele não enchesse o saco, Yohji não teria se distraído.

Totalmente desanimado, o ex-detetive afundou o pé no acelerador e deu uma arrancada.

(Yohji) Não se preocupe, senhor pontualidade. Vamos chegar na hora.

(Aya) Claro... se um guarda de trânsito não nos parar antes e dar-lhe uma multa por excesso de velocidade.

(Yohji)...

Apesar de sentir vontade de mandar o outro a merda, Yohji calou-se. Era melhor não complicar a situação.

No fim das contas, não chegaram atrasados, nem cedo demais. E sim na hora exata, apesar de ter que dar a volta enorme a que Aya se referira.

(Recepcionista) Senhor Kudou. Bem vindo.

Aya franziu a sobrancelha. Pelo visto seu amante era bem conhecido ali.

(Yohji) Olá.

(Recepcionista) A doutora Shiroyama vai recebê-lo imediatamente. Pode entrar. E o senhor, vai esperar aqui fora ou entrará com senhor Kudou?

A mocinha de cabelos curtos e vermelhos, e olhos verdes era muito perspicaz. Notara imediatamente que ambos estavam juntos.

(Yohji sorrindo) Ele vem comigo.

(Recepcionista) Entendo. Por favor, siga por aquela porta. O senhor já sabe qual, não é?

(Yohji) Yep.

Yohji foi na direção indicada, com Aya andando ao seu lado.

Depois de dar uma batida de leve na folha de madeira, onde se liam os kanjis com o nome Shiroyama Ame, o playboy avançou abrindo a porta sem esperar ser chamado.

(Doutora) Boa noite, Yohji. Ah, não veio sozinho dessa vez?

Primeiro o líder da Weiss avaliou o consultório. Era uma sala ampla, com uma grande escrivaninha e duas cadeiras macias a frente. Havia quadros com diplomas na parede. Um modelo de esqueleto humano num canto, e vários pôsteres com imagens do interior do corpo humano, como os aparelhos digestivo, respiratório e coluna vertebral.

Sobre a mesa de madeira clara, havia um porta canetas feito de material reciclado, assim como um porta retratos do mesmo material, uma pasta tipo dossiê e vários envelopes organizados por ordem de tamanho.

Finalmente Aya se permitiu avaliar a tal doutora Shiroyama. E teve de admitir que gostou do que viu: era uma mulher de mais ou menos quarenta e cinco anos, cabelos muito negros e curtos, começando a ficarem grisalhos nas têmporas. Os olhos eram azuis muito claros, sinceros e perspicazes. Ela usava um pequeno par de óculos, com armação fina de prata.

As mãos bem cuidadas descansavam entrelaçadas sobre o tampo da mesa.

(Yohji) Boa noite, doutora. Esse é Aya Fujimiya.

(Doutora) Prazer.

(Aya) Hn.

(Yohji sorrindo) Vê aquele da foto? É o doutor Shiroyama... um renomeado neurologista e é marido de Ame.

O playboy apontou a imagem do porta retratos, que mostrava um homem de idade indefinida, com cabelos escuros e olhos azuis. O espadachim balançou a cabeça concordando. Lembrou-se de ter visto aquele médico em algum noticiário da TV...

A médica sorriu ao ouvir o comentário a respeito de seu marido, depois apontou para as cadeiras cinzentas.

(Doutora) Sentem-se. Vou lhe dar logo o resultado dos exames... como achamos no princípio, os resultados não poderiam ser mais tranqüilizadores. Os níveis de colesterol e insulina estão na média. O exame de diabetes foi negativo, assim como o de ulcera e gastrite. Anemia negativo, pressão normal... resumindo sua saúde está perfeita.

(Aya)!!

O ruivo estava sem palavras. Yohji dissera um exame? Desconfiava de anemia? Ele tinha feito uma bateria completa de exames, isso sim.

(Yohji aliviado) Que bom...

(Doutora) As únicas coisas que me preocupam...

(Yohji)...

O loiro estreitou os olhos ao ver a mulher abrir uma gaveta e retirar uma placa de Raio X, ato que fez Aya franzir as sobrancelhas e se questionar até onde a preocupação com a saúde levara Yohji...

(Doutora) Primeiro: é o resultado da chapa de seu pulmão direito. Vê essas marcas escuras? Elas são um tipo de degeneração causada por excesso de cigarros. Você é muito jovem para ter isso. Creio ser pré-disposição genética, o que deixa o câncer pulmonar como uma possibilidade muito forte. Recomendo que abandone o habito de fumar o quanto antes.

(Yohji) Na verdade faz bastante tempo que não fumo.

(Aya) Você fumou a menos de quinze minutos, enquanto dirigia.

(Yohji)...

(Doutora suspirando) Deve encarar meu aviso com mais seriedade. Fico feliz que tenha alguém pra ficar de olho em você. Principalmente porque estava realmente ansioso com os resultados desses exames. Mas se recusava a relatar algum sintoma...

(Yohji) Porque não há nenhum. Eu só queria verificar... achei que estava com anemia.

(Aya) E do nada você achou isso, sem sentir nem mesmo um mal estar?

(Yohji)... é... o que tem de errado nisso?

(Aya)...

(Doutora) Não há nada de errado em se preocupar com a saúde. E agora que você sabe da situação de seu corpo, não se descuide com o cigarro. Esse é um vicio fatal.

(Yohji) Nhé...

(Doutora) Essas manchas em seu pulmão ainda não são significas o bastante para justificar uma medicação. Se você reduzir o fumo até parar completamente, seu próprio corpo cuidará da regeneração, pois a mesma ainda não atingiu um grau comprometedor.

(Aya) Qual a outra coisa que a preocupa?

A médica mexeu em seus papeis até achar um dos resultados dos exames.

(Doutora sorrindo) Essa é bem fácil de se tratar. Detectamos um certo índice de deficiência vitamínico em seu organismo, principalmente de vitaminas A, B12 e PP.

(Yohji) Nossa!

(Aya) O que isso quer dizer?

(Doutora sorrindo) Que o senhor Kudou precisa de mais verduras em seu cardápio... mas para ajudar vou lhe receitar um complexo alimentar.

O Weiss mais velho torceu o nariz e fez uma careta.

(Yohji) Vitaminas? Verduras? Eca...

(Aya)...

A médica sorriu, e balançando a cabeça começou a escrever algo em seu bloco de receitas. Aproveitando a deixa, Yohji apontou o porta retratos sobre a mesa e suspirou.

(Yohji) Esse é o marido de Ame... ele é neurologista.

(Aya) Eu sei. Você já me disse.

(Yohji) Jura?

(Aya irritado) Kudou. Pare com isso, esse seu novo habito é extremamente desagradável.

(Yohji sorrindo) Jura?

A médica que parara de escrever, olhou bem para o casal a sua frente.

(Doutora) Yohji... quantos filhos você tem?

A pergunta pegou os Weiss de surpresa. Imediatamente o playboy olhou para seu amante, depois voltou a fitar a médica.

(Yohji) Ame, que tipo de pergunta é essa?

(Doutora) Responda, por favor.

O ex-detetive olhou novamente para seu amante, e deu de ombros.

(Yohji) Escutou isso, Aya? Ela quer saber se eu tenho filhos!

(Aya) Responda.

O loiro torceu os lábios, visivelmente irritado.

(Yohji) Nenhum. Pelo menos não que eu saiba.

A mulher voltou-se então para o ruivo e analisou-o por um segundo.

(Doutora) Senhor Fujimiya... na sua opinião, qual foi o acontecimento que mais lhe chamou a atenção nos últimos dias, em relação ao Yohji?

"Meu amante, meus companheiros e eu fomos vítimas de um inimigo com poderes telepatas durante uma missão em que íamos matar traficantes de drogas..."

Essa foi a resposta que se desenhou na mente de Aya, mas é claro que ele não podia expô-la em voz alta. Meditou silenciosamente por algum tempo até decidir-se.

(Aya) Yohji vir ao médico e esconder isso de todos.

(Yohji)...

(Doutora) Certo. Mais alguma coisa?

(Aya) Hn... ultimamente ele tem se esquecido de coisas importantes. Algumas... responsabilidades.

(Yohji suspirando) Vai começar...

(Doutora) Entendo. Acredito que Yohji deve estar sofrendo alguma pressão emocional que prejudica sua capacidade de concentração. Aquele na foto é meu marido, ele é neurologista.

(Aya)...

(Yohji sorrindo) Jura?

Imediatamente Aya lançou-lhe um olhar irritado e fulminante, que matou o belo sorriso, fazendo com que o loiro ficasse sério.

(Aya) O que você está fazendo?

A pergunta impaciente foi dirigida à médica.

(Doutora) Nada... desculpe, não quero provocar brigas. É que esse quadro... falta de vitaminas, pequenos esquecimentos e... bem. Aguardem um momento.

Então a médica pegou o interfone e tocou para sua recepcionista.

(Doutora) Yume, poderia ir à sala de meu marido e pegar uma pasta com o MEEM? Traga aqui imediatamente, está bem?

Depois de desligar, sabendo-se vigiada pelos Weiss que não estavam entendendo nada, Ame tirou os óculos e passou a mão pelo rosto.

(Yohji) Doutora...?

(Doutora) Desculpe, Yohji. Realmente, posso estar sendo exagerada e hiper precavida... mas o problema é que, como você mesmo disse, sou a esposa de um neurologista... às vezes trocamos impressões sobre nossas especialidades... é inevitável.

(Yohji) Mas... o que isso tem a ver com falta de vitamina?

(Doutora) Na minha área, nada de grave... na área de meu marido...

(Aya)...

(Yohji)...

Os Weiss aguardaram que a doutora recolocasse os óculos e respirasse fundo.

(Doutora) Sabem, a neurologia, ou melhor, a neuropatologia é uma área extremamente instável, eu diria que é até ingrata. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sabe muito... na verdade não se sabe nada sobre cérebro, mente... consciente, sub consciente e inconsciente. Muita teoria e pouca coisa comprovada... é por isso que optei por clinicar tão somente. Cuidar de coisas que posso entender...

Os Weiss se entreolharam, começando a ficar preocupados de verdade...

(Doutora) Se eu fosse apenas uma clinica geral, os 'sintomas' apresentados por Yohji não me chamariam atenção... porém isso não procede, não depois de discutir horas e horas a respeito de neurologia com meu marido.

(Aya) Onde quer chegar?

A mulher cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa e olhou fixamente para Aya.

(Doutora) Apesar de saber tão pouco sobre neurologia, arrisco afirmar que algumas patologias são mais antigas que Jesus Cristo. Ora, os fiéis afirmam que Cristo expulsava demônios. Eu digo que ele curava esquizofrênicos e esquizóides, usando o mesmo tipo de 'milagre' com o qual curava leprosos, cegos e deficientes.

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Isso... é...

(Doutora sorrindo) Claro, se Jesus chegasse ao povo e dissesse: "Essa pessoa não está possuída por demônios, ela é apenas alguém que sofre de distúrbios esquizóides"... acho que Ele teria sido crucificado pelos próprios discípulos. Talvez...

(Aya) Onde você quer chegar afinal de contas?

Ame desencostou-se da cadeira e curvou-se para frente.

(Doutora) Posso não ser neurologista.., e posso não ser Cristo, mas Yohji está apresentando sinais de um tipo de demência... e asseguro, senhor Fujimiya, esse demônio não é nem um pouco fácil de exorcizar...

Yohji empalideceu um tanto, enquanto Aya engolia em seco. Nenhum dos dois queria acreditar ou aceitar aquela declaração feita em tom de voz tão sério e expressão facial tão sombria.

(Yohji) Mas... que... demência seria essa?

Ame ia responder, quando batidas na porta a interromperam. Logo a recepcionista de cabelos vermelhos entrava na sala trazendo uma pasta azul em suas mãos.

(Recepcionista) Aqui está, doutora. Trouxe o MEEM completo.

Aquela interrupção quebrou muito do clima tenso que se formara sem que os três percebessem. Agradecendo, a médica recostou-se novamente em sua cadeira e estendeu a pasta para Aya, assim que a garota ruiva saiu.

(Doutora) Aqui dentro está um MEEM, Mini Exame do Estado Mental. Fujimiya, você irá aplicar em Yohji, não hoje, nem amanhã. Relaxem alguns dias, esqueçam a tensão... é importante para que funcione.

(Aya) De que demência está falando, afinal de contas?

(Doutora suspirando) DA. Uma doença que age nas sombras, afetando milhões de pessoas no mundo, porém que não recebe a devida atenção da mídia, mesmo da comunidade médica. Não da maneira que deveria ser abordada.

(Yohji) DA? Mas que diabos é isso?

(Doutora) Doença de Alzheimer.

Uma bomba ou um ataque traiçoeiro dos Schwarz não causaria tanta surpresa e assombro, quanto àquela afirmação feita a queima roupa.

Continua...


	3. Abismo

_**Título**_: Longitude Devoção  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, angust, crossover com Glühen  
_**Pares**_: AyaxYohji  
_**Resumo:**_ Quando é preciso enfrentar a dura realidade e se descobre que não existe meio termo.

* * *

**Longitude Devoção  
Kaline Bogard**

**CAPÍTULO – 02: Abismo**

(Aya irritado) Não diga tolices. Doença de Alzheimer atinge apenas os velhos.

O líder da Weiss foi o primeiro a sair de seu estupor, e reagiu de maneira agressiva àquilo que julgou quase uma ofensa a ele e seu amante, que alias, estava tão assombrado que havia perdido a voz.

A médica ajeitou os óculos na ponta do nariz.

(Doutora) Garotos, estou assustando vocês. Sinto muito, é o meu lado 'médica' que sempre fala mais altos em casos assim. Fujimiya, na natureza, água é apenas água... vento é apenas vento. Mas os dois juntos criam uma tempestade... ou um maremoto. Na medicina, esses esquecimentos insignificantes, pequenas distrações e confusões podem ser estresse, cansaço emocional, ou mesmo inicio de depressão. A falta de vitamina, como já disse, pode ser uma alimentação insuficiente. No entanto quando esses sintomas se unem...

(Aya) E o fator idade?! Yohji tem apenas 21 anos. Não acha jovem demais para desenvolver essa doença?

O ruivo ainda estava inconformado com aquele absurdo. Sabia um mínimo sobre DA pra questionar a opinião daquela profissional.

(Doutora) Alzheimer é um mal de grande incidência entre idosos. Isso é inegável. Porém não é uma doença exclusiva de 'velhos'. Ela tem se manifestado em pessoas cada vez mais jovens. Segundo meu marido, no ano passado milhares de pessoas entre 35 e 50 anos desenvolveram a patologia. E esse ano, eu sei que meu esposo acompanha dois casos de Alzheimer que chamam a atenção: um rapaz de 32 anos, e um de 28 anos.

(Aya)...

Ruivo olhou para o amante, mas Yohji estava muito quieto, aparentemente prestando atenção nas palavras da médica.

(Doutora) Mas, como eu disse, não sou especialista. Não me formei neurologista, apenas troco impressões com meu esposo. Recomendo que façam o MEEM, se o resultado for satisfatório, vocês podem ficar despreocupados. Caso contrário... caso contrário encaminharei Yohji aos cuidados de meu marido.

Enquanto falava, a médica destacava a folha de seu bloco onde escrevera o complexo vitamínico e entregou a Aya.

Os Weiss saíram do consultório em silêncio, assim como fizeram todo o caminho de volta.

Quando chegaram em casa, Ken e Omi se aproximaram querendo saber como fora, mas acabaram se surpreendendo com a gravidade da expressão sustentada pelos justiceiros mais velhos.

(Omi) Yotan...?

(Yohji) Eu vou para o meu quarto.

Praticamente correu escada acima, sumindo das vistas dos três. Imediatamente os caçulas voltaram-se para o líder ruivo.

(Ken) O que houve, Aya? Foi tão grave assim?

Aya não respondeu. Na sua opinião era muito mais importante checar como seu amante estava, conversar com ele e trocar impressões, do que responder ao interrogatório do jovem hacker e do jogador moreno.

(Omi)...

(Ken preocupado) É... acho que foi grave...

Afirmou ao ver Aya se afastando com uma expressão sombria em sua face, segurando fortemente uma pasta azul presa com elásticos.

Ao entrar no quarto do playboy, Aya fechou a porta e encostou-se na folha de madeira, observando enquanto o loiro andava de um lado para o outro, com os braços cruzados, parecendo analisar profundamente alguma questão.

Permaneceu assim por alguns minutos, sendo apenas assistido pelo amante, que não queria quebrar o silêncio estabelecido.

Mas Yohji aparentemente cansou de ficar quieto e voltou-se para Aya.

(Yohji) Aya...?

(Aya) Hn?

(Yohji) E se for... você sabe...?

(Aya)... não é.

(Yohji) Mas e se for, porra?!

Irritado, o playboy sentou-se na cama e cruzou as mãos à frente do rosto, começando a batê-las de leve na testa.

Imediatamente Aya avançou, depositou a pasta sobre o colchão e sentou-se ao lado do amante.

(Aya) Não é.

Yohji prendeu os olhos de Aya nos seus, perscrutando-o com as íris de jade. Pela primeira vez o ruivo viu o medo toldando o brilho no olhar de quem tanto amava. Tentando não se deixar contaminar pelo pânico, o líder da Weiss passou os braços em volta do corpo de Yohji e puxou-o para um abraço apertado, quase desesperado.

(Aya) Não é, Yohji. Não é.

Com alívio quase urgente, o ex-detetive correspondeu ao abraço. Ficou feliz de poder sentir o calor de Aya, que muito mais que uma carícia, era a certeza de que não estava sozinho.

oOo

Os dias seguintes vieram cheios de expectativa e leve receio. Ken e Omi não haviam perguntado mais sobre o que Yohji poderia estar sofrendo, decidiram ser mais conveniente deixar o companheiro se abrir quando achasse melhor.

Yohji, por sua vez, parecia ter se recuperado dos pequenos esquecimentos. A verdade é que ele se policiava com vigilância canina, temendo cometer alguma gafe, e porque sabia que Aya também controlava cada um de seus passos.

O tal teste MEEM estava guardado na cômoda do ruivo, que apenas esperava que Yohji relaxasse, antes de poder aplicar. As palavras da médica estavam gravadas em sua mente, e ele sabia que não adiantava nada aplicá-lo quando seu amante estava em estado total de atenção, e na defensiva contra os sintomas citados por Ame Shiroyama.

Se por um lado, Yohji parecia menos esquecido, por outro seus reflexos se mostravam bem lentos. Já havia quebrado uma quantidade considerável de copos e pratos. E estava naquele exato momento recolhendo os cacos do que um dia fora a caneca preferida de Omi.

Yohji a derrubara enquanto terminava de lavar a louça do jantar.

(Yohji) Sinto muito chibi. Ela me escapou da mão.

(Omi) Tudo bem, Yotan. Só vou querer outra pra compensar.

(Yohji sorrindo) Certo!

(Ken) Desse jeito vamos precisar comprar pratos e copos de plástico.

(Yohji) Vá a merda, Ken!

O moreninho riu um bocado, pela chance de provocar o mais velho. Aya apenas acompanhava a cena sem comentar nada. Porém registrava mentalmente tudo o que acontecia, para depois relatar a médica.

Nesse momento a campainha tocou.

(Ken) Deve ser Manx.

E foi atender a porta.

Preocupado, Yohji engoliu em seco e olhou para Aya. Seria seguro aceitar uma missão naquela situação? Ele não tinha certeza de nada... e não queria colocar o amante e seus companheiros em risco.

Aya entendeu perfeitamente aquele olhar tão significativo. E sabia que enquanto não tirassem todas as dúvidas, Yohji não devia fazer parte de nenhuma ação.

(Aya) Você está fora dessa, Kudou.

(Yohji suspirando) Certo.

(Aya) Eu não farei a missão também.

(Omi)!!

(Yohji) De jeito nenhum! Você tem que aceitar, Aya. Pela sua irmã, e por mim também. Como acha que vou me sentir se recusar uma missão por minha causa?

(Aya) Kudou...

(Yohji suspirando) Vou sair para beber alguma coisa. Faz muito tempo que não tenho ânimo para isso. Preciso relaxar um pouco.

O líder da Weiss pensou por um segundo. Yohji parecia um tanto desastrado, mas isso não queria dizer nada. Talvez a falta de atenção fosse resultado da tensão... sim, talvez Kudou estivesse certo: uma noite de descontração poderia aliviar a tensão.

(Aya) Entendo. Mas tome cuidado.

(Yohji) Claro.

(Omi)...

Sem saber o porquê, Omi acabou se preocupando bastante com o quadro que se desenhava a sua frente. Ignorar os fatos fazia com que o loirinho se sentisse meio excluído, e deduzisse corretamente que somente algo muito grave faria os assassinos mais velhos agirem daquela maneira...

oOo

Depois de se despedir do amante e ouvir várias recomendações, Yohji pegou o carro e dirigiu para uma boate qualquer, onde se sentou ao balcão e pediu um duplo sem gelo, de qualquer coisa bem forte, apesar de não sentir vontade de beber.

Depois acendeu um cigarro e tragou profundamente.

Era muito bom estar longe da vigilância de Aya. Apesar de fazê-lo se sentir mais seguro, era ao mesmo tempo cansativo e estressante.

A cada dia se tornava mais difícil lembrar-se de pequenos detalhes como onde ficava seu quarto... qual das portas fechadas era o banheiro... às vezes até mesmo o nome de Omi e Ken lhe escapava da mente...

E mais difícil ainda era tentar camuflar isso de Aya, porque os sintomas eram assustadores... faziam com que Yohji temesse por sua sanidade... tendo dia após dia a certeza esmagadora de que não estava bem.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o loiro estava com medo do futuro. Ainda mais agora que estava bem com Aya. Que descobrira o lado caloroso que o amante fazia questão de esconder do mundo...

Aquele lado que conquistara definitivamente o coração do ex-detetive.

Que vida injusta! Yohji não queria perder o amor de Aya... não agora! Não se importava com o resto, nem mesmo com sua vida... apenas o sentimento que nutria pelo namorado era forte o bastante para fazê-lo maldizer sua falta de sorte.

Sentindo-se desanimado, o Weiss jogou algum dinheiro sobre o balcão e foi embora sem ter dado nem mesmo um gole na bebida. Era melhor voltar pra casa...

Assim que se sentou atrás do volante, Yohji praguejou baixinho, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia seu sangue gelar.

Pra que lado ficava sua casa mesmo? Para esquerda ou para a direita? Devia seguir reto ou dar marcha à ré?

Não conseguia visualizar o caminho em sua mente, nem mesmo se lembrar o nome da rua, para perguntar pra alguém... céus, estava total e completamente perdido.

Respirando fundo, o Weiss abaixou a cabeça e encostou a testa no volante. O que faria agora? Como voltaria para sua casa? Deveria esperar que a lembrança voltasse? A lembrança voltaria?

Sem ter respostas para perguntas tão simples, o loiro fechou os olhos e fez a única coisa que achou que poderia numa situação daquela...

Desistiu de tentar parecer forte, e chorou.

oOo

A missão fora fácil e bem sucedida, apesar de executada por apenas três dos Weiss.

Quando retornaram, Ken e Omi foram direto para a cama, afirmando estarem muito cansados e felizes por que o dia seguinte era domingo, logo poderiam descasar bastante.

Aya deu uma passada pelo quarto de Yohji. Não estranhou que ele não estivesse voltado, apesar de ser madrugada, geralmente o amante chegava bem tarde mesmo.

Porém quando amanheceu, e Yohji não havia voltado, o líder da Weiss começou a se inquietar.

A primeira coisa que fez foi discar para o celular do namorado. Caiu na caixa de mensagens. Discou mais uma vez, obtendo igual resultado.

Impaciente, desceu para a cozinha, onde encontrou os companheiros já despertos, tomando café da manhã.

(Omi) Bom dia, Aya.

O ruivo não respondeu. Olhou em seu relógio de pulso e saiu pela porta dos fundos, antes mesmo de tomar café.

(Ken) Ele parece irritado...

(Omi) Estou preocupado com esses dois. Alguma coisa está acontecendo, e eles estão escondendo da gente, Ken.

(Ken pensativo) O que pode ser?

(Omi) Não sei... mas parece grave.

(Ken) Eles não têm que esconder nada da gente! Se o Yohji está doente, eu quero saber!

Nesse momento Aya voltou para a cozinha. Fora verificar se o carro de Yohji estava na garagem, ou se havia algum sinal dele, mas o resultado negativo o deixara ainda mais inquieto.

(Ken) Ei, Aya! O que está acontecendo?

O ruivo fez de conta que não ouviu a pergunta. Ia passando pela cozinha, pensando em ligar outra vez para Yohji, quando ouviu o som de cadeira sendo arrastada com força pelo chão. Como um passe de mágica, Ken surgiu em sua frente, cortando-lhe a passagem.

(Aya)...

(Ken) Eu fiz uma pergunta, Aya. O que está acontecendo?

(Aya) Saia da frente, Hidaka.

(Ken) Não!

(Omi) Pessoal, calma...

(Ken) Detesto que escondam uma coisa importante de mim, e a saúde de Yohji é MUITO importante! Quero saber o que é que ele tem!

Impaciente Aya suspirou. Olhou pensativo de Ken para Omi e acabou dando de ombros. Era melhor contar as suspeitas de uma vez, e acabar com o suspense. E talvez ajudasse a se sentir menos apreensivo poder compartilhar aquela angústia com outras pessoas.

Com poucas palavras resumiu a visita à médica.

A cada palavra o assombro era visível nas expressões de Omi e Ken. Logo o moreninho estava tão chocado, que precisou sentar-se novamente.

(Ken) Só pode ser brincadeira...

(Omi) Oh, Aya...

(Ken) Onde ele está?

(Aya) Não sei. Não voltou desde ontem.

(Omi) Liga no celular.

(Aya suspirando) Já tentei. Está desligado.

(Ken) Será que aconteceu alguma coisa grave?

Aya não respondeu a pergunta, deu as costas e foi para a sala pensando em tentar ligar mais uma vez para o celular do amante.

Ken levantou-se de um salto e o seguiu.

(Ken) Vou dar uma volta de moto por aí. Talvez o encontre em algum lugar. Tem alguma boate ou clube em particular que ele possa estar?

(Aya) Não.

Pelo que Aya sabia, Yohji poderia ter ido a qualquer local...

(Ken) Certo. Começarei pelo centro. Depois rodo pelos bairros mais próximos. Talvez ele não tenha ido muito longe.

(Aya) Hn.

Intimamente o ruivo agradeceu a interferência do jogador. O hacker veio da cozinha e parou próximo ao telefone, vendo Ken sair apressado, e Aya discando os números do celular do amante, que sabia de cor.

(Omi) Ele vai voltar, Aya. Tenho certeza de que tudo ficará bem.

Aya olhou para o caçula e apertou os lábios. Queria acreditar naquilo... queria de verdade, mas era muito difícil.

oOo

Apesar dos esforços desmedidos dos Weiss, Yohji só foi dar sinal de vida na quarta-feira pela manhã.

A tensão na Koneko era quase insuportável. Aya parecia mais uma fera enjaulada, tal era o grau de preocupação que o dominava.

Ken não se sentia menos apreensivo. Ele se encarregara das entregas na segunda e na terça-feira, e as fizera na própria moto, usando-a também para dar mais buscas atrás do companheiro desaparecido. Omi trouxera seu laptop para a loja e sempre que tinha uma folga mínima fazia uma operação pente fino na Internet, tentando encontrar alguma pista sobre o paradeiro do ex-detetive. Se ele usasse o cartão de crédito pelo menos...

As clientes freqüentadoras assíduas da floricultura também estavam preocupadas com a ausência do playboy, e enchiam os gatinhos com as mais variadas e curiosas perguntas. E aquele era outro fator que minava a paciência do ruivo...

Aya não saia do lado do telefone, tentando a cada cinco minutos ligar para o celular de seu namorado, que ainda estava desligado.

Por volta das dez horas da manhã, o telefone tocou, e muito irritado, Aya atendeu. Detestava quando alguém ligava para a loja, afinal Yohji podia tentar entrar em contato naquele exato segundo.

(Aya) Koneko. O que quer?! Oh! Yohji!!

Para surpresa do espadachim, era o responsável por sua preocupação que estava ligando. Ao ouvir a exclamação de Aya, Omi pediu licença a uma cliente e aproximou-se do ruivo, entre aliviado e apreensivo.

(Aya) Onde você está, Kudou? Como assim...? Hn... olhe em volta, tem alguma placa que indique que bairro é esse? Não? Então descreva os prédios, diga se há algo incomum...

Por instantes Aya apenas escutou. Depois fechou os olhos, sentindo um arrepio horrível correndo por suas costas.

(Aya) Já sei, é a praça principal do distrito de Shinjuko. Não saía daí, vou buscá-lo imediatamente...

Omi arregalou os olhos. Shinjuko era o pior lugar onde alguém poderia se perder. Foi então que viu Aya franzir as sobrancelhas... em seguida deixou os ombros caírem, como se tivesse sido derrotado. Surpreso, Omi ouviu as palavras seguintes do líder da Weiss.

(Aya) Não, Yohji. Eu prometo que não vou brigar com você. Todos... estavam preocupados... apenas, me espere, está bem?

(Omi) Oh, Aya...

(Aya) Avise a Hidaka. Vou buscar Kudou agora mesmo.

Omi assentiu e não disse nada. Estava realmente feliz porque Yohji voltaria para casa.

oOo

Aya chegou a praça em Shinjuko e encontrou uma vaga para estacionar seu carro. Assim que desceu do automóvel, os olhos vistoriam o local em busca de seu amante. Não o viu.

Decidiu-se por dar uma volta, olhando com calma. Foi caminhando devagar, mas atento, pois a praça em questão era grande, mas não muito. E estava um tanto vazia àquela hora.

Quase dera uma volta completa quando o viu. Yohji estava sentado num dos bancos, meio inclinado para frente, com os braços apoiados nas pernas. Como se sentisse a presença do amante, ergueu a cabeça e descobriu Aya, passando a fitá-lo com as intensas íris de jade.

O ruivo engoliu em seco. Tinha um monde de perguntas prontas para despejar sobre o mais velho. Queria indagar onde ele estivera, se alimentara-se direito, o que havia acontecido... mas tudo desapareceu de sua mente, quando se viu preso pelos olhos esmeraldas, que refletiam um alívio tão grande, que amoleceu o coração do líder da Weiss.

Suspirando, Aya avançou e sentou-se ao lado do loiro.

(Aya) Você está bem?

(Yohji) Um pouco cansado... sujo e com fome... mas acho que sim...

(Aya) Yohji...

(Yohji sorrindo) Acredito que não bebi nada... não estou de ressaca... e meus cigarros estão todos no bolso... a não ser que eu tenha comprado um outro maço...

(Aya) Onde você esteve?

(Yohji) Desculpe, Aya. Mas não me lembro... não lembro de nada na verdade. Só que de repente estava aqui... nessa praça... não sei o que eu fiz, por onde andei... mas... fiz algo muito ruim...

(Aya)...

Ao ouvir a afirmação, Aya sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias. O que poderia ser aquele 'algo ruim'...?

(Yohji sem graça) Eu não acredito que tenha feito isso... você vai me matar quando souber...

(Aya sério) Não, Yohji, eu não vou matá-lo.

(Yohji desconfiado) Sei não... jura?

(Aya) Juro. O que você fez de errado?

(Yohji) Não lembro onde... porque ou como fiz isso... mas... fiz...

Enquanto falava, o loiro olhava meio ressabiado para os lados, como se temesse alguma coisa. Depois olhou para Aya e lentamente foi erguendo a camisa preta, segurando-a com a ponta dos dedos.

(Aya) Céus!

O ruivo arregalou os olhos ametistas, enquanto sentia a lividez dominar sua face. Observou o tórax magro, mas firme de seu amante, e descobriu que Yohji havia feito uma grande e horrível tatuagem no peito. Uma tatuagem escarlate, que tinha a forma de uma cruz, e fora pintada em sentido diagonal, cobrindo grande parte da tez branca.

Fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, Aya decidiu que era hora de marcar uma consulta com o neurologista...

oOo

(Aya) Como ele está?

A pergunta foi dirigida a Omi. O loirinho descia as escadas devagar, vindo do quarto do playboy.

(Omi) Dormindo.

(Ken) Merda. Que susto deu na gente!

Ken e Aya estavam chegando nesse exato momento. A verdade é que Aya havia largado o carro do amante em Shinjuko, já que não confiava em deixar Yohji dirigir sozinho. Voltara com o loiro no próprio carro, e depois levara o jogador ao local, para que Ken dirigisse o carro de Yohji.

Aya desviou os olhos da figura do chibi e não disse mais nada. Subiu em direção aos quartos, deixando Ken e Omi sozinhos.

(Omi) As coisas vão piorar, não é, Ken?

O moreninho estendeu a mão e tocou os fios de cabelo loiro.

(Ken) Sempre pioram, Omi. Sempre pioram antes de melhorar...

O hacker abaixou a cabeça, se questionando intimamente, como as coisas poderiam melhorar naquele caso...

Entrementes Aya chegava ao quarto do amante, e com suavidade abria a porta. Invadiu o local, satisfeito por que o carpete abafava seus passos.

Pôde comprovar o que Omi dissera: Yohji estava mesmo profundamente adormecido, vestia o pijama cinzento e estava parcialmente coberto com um edredom branco.

(Aya)...

Sentindo um nó na garganta, o ruivo aproximou-se e sentou-se com cuidado sobre o colchão. Começou a analisar a face de seu amante.

Franziu as sobrancelhas ao notar a palidez da pele perfeita. Não, não era um sintoma. Yohji já era mesmo um tanto pálido. Não tanto quanto o líder da Weiss, mas era.

Por um segundo achou que o loiro parecia mais magro que o normal... mas no instante seguinte afastava aquela idéia quase com irritação. Yohji, com certeza, era o mais magro dos quatro. Sempre fora.

Tudo aquilo devia ser reflexo da preocupação que dominava o coração de Aya. Entendia muito pouco da doença de Alzheimer, mas o pouco que sabia era suficiente para fazer seu coração doer e ficar pequenino.

Uma nova ameaça surgira em sua vida. Como uma sombra de mau agouro.

Sabia que usava uma máscara... tentara se proteger, escondendo seu verdadeiro ser por detrás de uma fachada de gelo e indiferença, julgando que seria o suficiente para manter as pessoas afastadas.

Acreditara verdadeiramente que se tornar Aya impediria um novo sofrimento. Impediria seu coração de estar exposto e vulnerável...

Como estava enganado! Aparentemente nem toda a rudeza de que era capaz se mostrara suficiente para impedir o jeito despojado e irreverente de Yohji, de chegar ao mais profundo da alma de Aya e tocá-la de uma forma que ninguém jamais fora capaz.

Yohji conseguira despertar sentimentos que um dia Aya julgara completamente exterminados de seu ser. Sentimentos que permaneciam apenas adormecidos...

Sentimentos que nunca foram confessados.

O espadachim tomara a cuidadosa providência de jamais deixar escapar uma palavra. Nunca exprimir em voz alta o amor que ameaçava sufocá-lo tamanha era sua força... seu poder.

E apesar de abster-se de criar laços... ali estava uma nova ameaça ao seu coração. Mais uma vez Aya teria de sofrer... de enfrentar a dor...

Não deixar Yohji saber de seus reais pensamentos não o protegera. Na verdade nunca o protegeria. Aya só começava a enxergar a fragilidade de sua máscara naquele momento. Quase podia rir de si mesmo, se tivesse um pouco mais de coragem...

Num movimento mais instintivo que planejado, Aya estendeu a mão e gentilmente afastou uns fios de cabelo que cobriam a face de Yohji, colocando-os atrás da orelha do amante.

Enquanto fazia aquilo Aya maldisse à vida, por ela ser tão injusta, amaldiçoou o destino, por lhe apunhalar tantas vezes. E amaldiçoou Yohji, por que apesar de não ter culpa, o loiro seria o responsável por tão grande sofrimento na vida do líder da Weiss.

Foi então que Yohji despertou ao sentir o toque de Aya. Os olhos verdes se prenderam nas íris ametistas, arrastando-as para a imensidão de jade.

Aya trincou os dentes e recuou a mão, como se tivesse levado um choque.

Entendeu o que fazia: culpava Yohji por sua própria covardia... jogava toda a culpa em cima do amante... apenas para se livrar da dor! Tentava colocar aquela máscara de egoísmo em sua face, porque temia ficar exposto... por que a frieza, sua então grande característica, estava se derretendo... se partindo em mil pedaços!

Mas não era justo. Não era justo com o loiro. Porque Yohji não tinha culpa. Não fazia de propósito... muito menos fora planejado.

Usando toda a sinceridade de que era capaz, Aya forçou-se a encarar a verdade: seu amante devia estar sofrendo muito também. Experimentava um tipo de angústia que Aya jamais sentiria. E agindo daquela maneira mesquinha, o ruivo tirava-lhe o único apoio...

Sim, porque sabia que o ex-detetive não tinha mais ninguém, além do namorado ruivo.

Suspirando, Aya decidiu que era hora de deixar a hipocrisia de lado. Por mais difícil que fosse se expor e abrir seu coração. Bastava de se proteger. Entendia melhor do que ninguém que não tinha necessidade de se proteger de Yohji... principalmente naquela situação.

Decidido, Aya admitiu que era a hora de enfrentar a verdade.

(Aya) Yohji... eu amo você.

A declaração soou exatamente como era: simples, mas verdadeira.

(Yohji)...

(Aya) Não está sozinho nessa. Você tem a mim.

O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior, e imediatamente os belos olhos se marejaram. Porém antes que as lágrimas rolassem, Yohji puxou o edredom e cobriu-se todo com ele, escondendo-se dos perspicazes olhos de Aya.

O ruivo virou o rosto, entendendo perfeitamente aquela reação. A emoção do outro era a resposta mais marcante que poderia obter. E apesar de sentir um nó na garganta, Aya não permitiu que seus olhos nem mesmo marejassem.

Yohji estava fraquejando...

Um dos dois precisava ser firme, e forte naquela situação. E Aya jurou pra si mesmo que seria forte. Seria forte por ele, e pelo ex-detetive.

oOo

Com total desinteresse, o Weiss mais velho folheava uma revista qualquer, correndo os olhos pelas páginas sem se prender a nada. Sentado ao seu lado, Aya permanecia de braços cruzados e olhos fechados. A pasta azul dada pela médica permanecia na poltrona, ao lado do ruivo.

Ambos estavam novamente na clínica, aguardando que o doutor Shiroyama os atendesse. Como era um encaminhamento feito pela própria esposa, o neurologista dera prioridade ao caso, e já que a consulta fora marcada de forma rápida, Aya desistira de fazer o MEEM e deixara por conta do doutor aplicá-lo.

(Recepcionista) Senhor Kudou... o médico vai recebê-lo agora. É o consultório em frente ao da doutora Shiroyama.

(Yohji sorrindo) Obrigado.

Aya olhou a cena e torceu os lábios de leve. Dentre as muitas coisas que o amante esquecera, ser charmoso era algo que com certeza não fora apagado de sua mente...

Lado a lado se encaminharam à sala onde o neurologista atendia. Depois de dar uma batida na porta fechada, Yohji entrou, seguido pelo ruivo.

A sala era quase idêntica a da clínica geral. Tinha os mesmos móveis grandes e caros, as poltronas confortáveis e escrivaninha cheia de objetos meticulosamente arrumadas.

O médico ajeitou alguns papéis sobre a mesa e fixou os olhos azuis sobre os recém chegados. Analisou-os com detalhismo quase irritante, antes de indicar que deveriam sentar-se.

(Doutor) Bem vindos. Você deve ser Yohji Kudou, não é?

(Yohji) Sim. E este é Aya Fujimiya.

O médico balançou a cabeça e rabiscou algo num papel. O rosto anguloso parecia talhado em granito e não deixava transparecer nenhum de seus pensamentos.

Calmamente o doutor abriu uma gaveta e pegou um prontuário.

(Doutor) Minha esposa me passou os autos do caso e me encaminhou sua ficha, senhor Kudou. Devo dizer que acho sua atitude preventiva extremamente importante.

Yohji balançou a cabeça concordando. Apesar do jeito formal, decidiu que gostava daquele médico.

(Doutor) Antes de mais nada, vou esclarecer o que é exatamente a DA. Alzheimer é uma patologia extremamente degenerativa, que age de forma progressiva agredindo as células cerebrais. A degeneração é tão grande e significativa que afeta a memória causando sua diminuição, obstruindo o raciocínio e alterando o comportamento do paciente.

(Yohji) Oh...

O médico voltou-se para o loiro e olhou-o com muita seriedade.

(Doutor) Gosto muito de dar um exemplo, Kudou. Veja, seu cérebro é como uma daquelas cidades do velho oeste, perdida no meio do deserto. E DA é um pistoleiro que chega na cidade pensando em assaltar o banco. Porém entre o bandido e o dinheiro, existem os cidadãos, que são suas células cerebrais. Ora, pra chegar ao alvo o pistoleiro precisa destruir um a um de seus neurônios.

Yohji afundou-se na cadeira. Apesar de meio tosco, a parábola dera uma visão bem clara do que podia estar acontecendo com ele...

(Aya) Isso tem cura? Tratamento?

(Doutor) Infelizmente não tem cura. Não é passível de operação. E o tratamento apenas atenua as seqüelas. Podemos fazer exames complementares e acompanhar passo a passo...

(Aya) DA não é uma doença de velhos?

O ruivo ainda tentava agarrar-se aquela explicação. Parecia inconcebível imaginar que o loiro tão jovem, na flor da idade fosse acometido por uma enfermidade tão terrível.

(Doutor) Essencialmente. Porém a cada ano pessoas mais e mais jovens tem sendo vitimadas por DA. O caso mais chocante foi uma progressão não documentada em uma jovem de 24 anos.

(Yohji) Jura?

(Aya) Não faça isso, Kudou.

Então o médico voltou-se para Aya, concentrando seu olhar grave no líder da Weiss.

(Doutor) Fujimiya, não faça isso.

(Aya)!!

(Doutor) Asseguro que Kudou não tem o propósito de irritar. Pelo contrário. Depois de acompanhar dezenas de casos de DA, posso afirmar que perder lembranças importantes e a própria personalidade pode ser assustador. Em muitos casos a auto defesa encontrada pelos pacientes é uma forma de ironia.

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Jura? Desculpe...

(Doutor) Os motivos que fazem Alzheimer se desenvolver são os mais diversos, e nem todos são aceitos totalmente na neuropatologia. A grande maioria dos médicos entra em desacordo quando o assunto é DA. Alguns defendem a tese do estresse e vida atribulada. Outros acham que é fator genético pré-determinado. Alguns especialistas canadenses estão estudando uma tese ligada à exposição ao alumínio... o importante nisso tudo é que idade deixou de ser o fator fundamental nos casos de DA.

(Aya) Não sabia disso.

(Yohji) Nem eu.

(Doutor) Não me surpreende. Por isso DA é chamada de "epidemia silenciosa". Ela age nas sombras, e não causa estardalhaço com seus sintomas, pois os mais afetados, além do paciente, são as pessoas que convivem com ele.

(Yohji) Oh!

O loiro olhou para seu amante, mas Aya não disse nada.

(Doutor) Alzheimer se divide em quatro fases: inicial, intermediária, final e terminal. É fundamental, se comprovarmos o seu desenvolvimento, definirmos em qual fase o paciente se encontra, para evitarmos todos os tipos de complicação.

(Aya) Kudou fará exames?

(Doutor) Certamente. Apesar de nenhum deles ser conclusivo. Bem, qual você diria que foi o acontecimento mais marcante dos últimos dias?

Aya e Yohji se entreolharam. O ruivo respirou fundo, ele sabia que seria difícil, mas precisava contar tudo o que acontecera de domingo à quarta-feira para ajudar na determinação do quadro geral do ex-detetive.

Ao fim da narração, o doutor Shiroyama estava mais sério e mais tenso do que em qualquer outro momento. Calmamente massageou o queixo, antes de se pronunciar.

(Doutor) Uma confusão memorial tão pronunciada, dificuldades motoras e repetição de falas são características da fase intermediária...

(Yohji)!!

(Aya) Mas... como?! Como é possível que passe da fase inicial para a intermediária em tão pouco tempo?

(Doutor) Ah, não é tão pouco tempo. Com certeza Kudou já vem mostrando pequenos sintomas de Alzheimer há mais tempo, há um tempo considerável. Porém pacientes com intelecto mais elevado conseguem camuflar mesmo que inconscientemente esses sintomas, o que dificulta bastante a prevenção de complicações.

(Yohji) Céus...

(Aya) Um caso não documentado de Alzheimer aos 24 anos...? O que exatamente quis dizer com 'não documentado'?

(Doutor) Bem, não vejo por que fazer rodeios diante de um quadro como o que Kudou apresenta. Todos os médicos concordam em um ponto: quanto mais cedo a DA se manifesta, mais rápido se dá o desenvolvimento das fases.

(Yohji) Oh! Então... aquela garota...?

(Doutor) Seu cérebro se degenerou tão rápido que não foi possível documentar o caso(**1**).

(Yohji)!!

(Aya) Quanto tempo?

(Doutor) Esse é outro fator relativo. Cada caso é um caso, e não oferece base para o acompanhamento de...

(Aya) Quanto tempo?!

O ruivo cortou a nova explicação de maneira exasperada. Tinha que saber o que estava enfrentado, pois havia muito em jogo ali.

Ao ver a determinação endurecer as feições de Aya o doutor Shiroyama suspirou e passou a língua pelos lábios.

(Doutor) No caso dela, aproximadamente dois anos. Usando esse tempo e a idade em proporção, e aplicando ao caso de Kudou, se realmente for comprovada a patologia, eu diria que um ano e meio seria o limite para que atingisse a fase terminal. Calculando como se a DA tivesse se manifestado hoje. Se formos excluir o tempo em que ela realmente surgiu, eu diria um pouco menos de um ano e meio.

(Yohji)...!

(Aya) Impossível!

O assombro dos amantes não teve medida. Apenas um ano e meio?! De repente foi como se o céu desabasse sobre suas cabeças.

(Doutor) Eu disse que cada caso é um caso. Sei de casos de DA que se estenderam por mais de 20 anos. É impossível tomar por base fatos semelhantes. Principalmente quando se manifesta em uma pessoa tão jovem.

Totalmente desanimado, Yohji abaixou a cabeça e perdeu o interesse na conversa. Aquele médico acabara de lhe dizer que muito provavelmente morreria em menos de um ano e meio... sentia-se completamente arrasado em seu íntimo.

Não mesmo angustiado, Aya passou a mão pelos fios ruivos.

(Aya) Você diz que não tem cura?

(Doutor) Infelizmente não.

(Aya) Céus...

Então os olhos azuis de Shiroyama se fixaram na pasta que Aya segurava com a outra mão.

(Doutor) Isso é...

(Aya) A pasta que sua esposa nos deu. Não apliquei o MEEM em Kudou.

(Doutor) É uma ótima oportunidade agora.

Sem falar nada o líder da Weiss estendeu a pasta para o médico que a pegou e a abriu, retirando duas folhas de seu interior. Depois voltou-se para Yohji e suavizou sua expressão.

(Doutor) Kudou... eu gostaria de aplicar o MEEM em você agora. Tudo bem?

O loiro deu de ombros, como se aquilo não fosse importante. Ele não precisava de nenhum teste para saber que estava ferrado.

Yohji tinha uma grande cruz vermelha em seu peito, marcante o suficiente para saber que seu cérebro já não era mais confiável. Estava em estado de degeneração e logo, logo...

(Aya) Yohji...

Ouvindo o chamado do amante, o ex-detetive ergueu a cabeça e fitou o médico.

(Yohji) Está bem.

(Doutor) Ótimo...

Pegou uma folha em branco, onde anotou o nome de Yohji, e onde anotaria todas as respostas que lhe seriam dadas.

(Doutor) Em que dia, mês e ano estamos?

(Yohji sorrindo) Ora, 06 de maio.

Aya quase suspirou. Então AQUELE era o tal MEEM? Patético...

(Doutor) Ótimo. E o ano?

Yohji franziu as sobrancelhas.

(Yohji) Ano?

(Doutor) Sim. Estamos em 06 de maio de que ano?

Como se buscasse ajuda, o playboy voltou os olhos para Aya, mas o espadachim não disse nada. Vendo-se sem saída, resolveu arriscar um chute, já que não conseguia se lembrar em que maldito ano estavam.

(Yohji) 1996...?

(Aya)!!

O médico balançou a cabeça e anotou algo na folha. A situação estava pior do que imaginara...

Continua...

* * *

(**1**) De acordo com as pesquisas, o caso não documentado foi de uma pessoa de 28 anos. Eu apenas reduzi em 04 anos para ficar mais plausível o enredo dessa fic.


	4. Desespero sombrio

_**Título**_: Longitude Devoção  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, angust, crossover com Glühen  
_**Pares**_: AyaxYohji  
_**Resumo:**_ Quando é preciso enfrentar a dura realidade e se descobre que não existe meio termo.

* * *

**Longitude Devoção  
Kaline Bogard**

**CAPÍTULO – 03: Desespero sombrio**

O teste prosseguiu avaliando Yohji nos mais variados quesitos. Desde orientação, onde se indagava datas importantes, estações do ano, etc. A testes de registro, atenção e cálculo.

A cada resposta, correta ou não, doutor Shiroyama fazia longas anotações na folha de papel, Sua face de granito não deixava transparecer o menor indício de como o Weiss poderia estar se saindo.

Aya se camuflara ao ambiente, apenas acompanhando o desenrolar da avaliação. Sentindo-se exultante a cada acerto, por mais corriqueiro que pudesse parecer, e tendo o coração esmagado a cada erro... principalmente os erros às perguntas mais simples, como soletrar a palavra 'mundo' ao contrário.

O ponto mais crítico da sondagem, foi durante a última pergunta. Doutor Shiroyama pediu que Yohji dissesse quantas pessoas moravam em sua casa e que revelasse seus nomes.

O loiro nem mesmo titubeou.

(Yohji) Três. Aya Fujimiya, Omi Tsukiyono e eu.

Vitorioso, voltou os olhos verdes para Aya, esperando ver novamente a expressão de alivio na face de seu amante. Acabou sendo surpreendido por um par de sobrancelhas franzidas.

(Aya) Ken Hidaka.

(Yohji) Ken...? Ah, claro... o... Ken...

Mas era óbvio que o loiro não fazia a menor idéia de quem poderia ser aquele Ken Hidaka mencionado pelo líder da Weiss.

Parando de escrever, o médico entrelaçou os dedos sobre a escrivaninha de mogno e pensou por um instante. Os olhos azuis indo de Yohji para Aya, e novamente para Yohji.

(Doutor) Vou solicitar exames complementares, para que não sobre qualquer dúvida, no entanto tenho que ser sincero com vocês. Kudou apresenta o quadro completo de Alzheimer, infelizmente, tudo o que vocês disseram e o resultado do MEEM comprovam o prognóstico.

Aya e Yohji permaneceram em silêncio. De certa forma a afirmação do médico já era esperada por ambos. As suspeitas eram fortes demais. Ou talvez o choque fosse tão grande que lhes havia roubado toda e qualquer reação.

Experiente em situações como aquela, Shiroyama compreendia que atenuar sua gravidade seria pior. Era melhor colocar todas as cartas na mesa, e deixar claro que haviam medidas a serem tomadas, precauções e prevenções.

(Doutor) Muito bem. Vou continuar aplicando mais seções de testes, cognitivos e não cognitivos. É importante também descobrirmos que subtipo de DA se relacionam com a evolução nesse caso.

Nem Aya nem Yohji entenderam o que o médico queria dizer com aquilo. Então existiam mais de um tipo de doença de Alzheimer?

Vendo as dúvidas cintilarem nas íris de seus clientes, Shiroyama tratou de esclarecê-las.

(Doutor) São conhecidos atualmente quatro subtipos de DA: o benigno, que se desenvolve lentamente. O mioclônico, que apresenta evolução rápida, mutismo precoce e movimentos involuntários. Extrapiramidal, além do declínio das funções operativas e intelectuais, o paciente é acometido por surtos psicóticos. E finalmente o típico, em que a DA se desenvolve com deterioração gradual sem sinais característicos.

De repente foi como se o médico estivesse falando de outra pessoa, que não Yohji. O loiro pareceu perder todo e qualquer interesse na conversa, deixando pra Aya a responsabilidade de se manter atenção em cada palavra pronunciada.

(Doutor) Cada subtipo é ruim por si, só, pois trata-se evidentemente de uma patologia. Mas eu diria que de todas, a extrapiramidal é a mais agressiva e a que pode ter resultados mais desastrosos, pois a psicose pode atingir diretamente as pessoas que convivem com o paciente.

Tentando não demonstrar o medo que lhe corroia as entranhas, Aya manteve a expressão facial perfeitamente indiferente ao indagar:

(Aya) Está falando de... hospício?

(Doutor) Exatamente.

(Aya)...

(Doutor) Antes de seguir por um caminho tão tortuoso, é preciso diagnosticar que subtipo estaremos enfrentando. Não se desespere antes do tempo.

(Aya) Como é possível fazer o diagnostico?

Ao ouvir a pergunta, o doutor pegou seu bloco de receitas e começou a rabiscar algo. Sua letra era ainda mais ilegível que a do jogador.

(Doutor) Já tenho uma desconfiança, mas é claro, prefiro aplicar alguns testes cognitivos que serão definitivos em meu diagnóstico. Também vamos realizar alguns exames físicos. Estou solicitando hemograma completo, TGO e TGP, EEG, RX do tórax e uma tomografia Axial Computadorizada de Crânio sem contraste.

Aya ficou tonto com tantos exames. Principalmente por que desconhecia completamente alguns deles.

(Aya) Esses testes...

(Doutor) São mais simples do que parecem. Vão verificar fatores básicos. Sou da opinião que expor o paciente a alguns testes complexos que estão sendo desenvolvidos é doloroso demais. Existem alguns que não são comprovados em sua eficiência. Por enquanto nos manteremos em níveis mais simplistas.

De níveis simplistas o ruivo entendia bem. Ouvira muito aquela expressão quando sua irmã entrara em coma.

Então Shiroyama destacou a folha rabiscada de seu bloco, mas antes de entregá-la ao ruivo, pareceu hesitar por um instante.

(Doutor) Fujimiya... eu gostaria de poder documentar esse caso... você daria autorização para...

(Aya) Não.

O ruivo foi taxativo. Sabia o que o médico queria dizer com 'documentar'. Yohji seria submetido a inúmeros testes, acompanhado por uma junta médica, examinado de todas as formas possíveis...

De maneira alguma o ruivo permitiria que seu amante fosse tratado como uma experiência cientifica. Já haveria sofrimento bastante para expô-lo a mais àquilo.

Suspirando, o homem de olhos azuis recostou-se na cadeira.

(Doutor) Entendo. E respeito sua decisão. Aqui está a receita.

Aya pegou o papel e depois de dobrá-lo, enfiou-o no bolso.

O médico ainda lhes deu mais algumas recomendações, principalmente sobre a importância de manter uma vigilância sobre Yohji. Shiroyama deixou claro que a degeneração cerebral dava mostras de não estar no inicio, o que acarretava lapsos de memória cada vez maiores.

Fizeram a viagem de volta a Koneko completamente em silêncio. Yohji, porque parecia desprovido de qualquer interesse ao que acontecia a sua volta, e Aya porque simplesmente não sabia o que dizer naquele momento.

Quando chegaram em casa, foram recepcionados pelos Weiss caçulas, que não se agüentavam mais de ansiedade. E tanto Omi quanto Ken mataram a charada ao ver as expressões dos amantes.

(Omi) Sinto muito, Yohji.

O loiro jogou-se no sofá e fez um gesto de pouco caso com as mãos.

(Ken) Isso tudo é uma merda.

O jogador sentou-se ao lado do playboy, mirando-o com olhos quase suplicantes. Tanta atenção incomodou o loiro que acabou remexendo-se no assento. Agora recordara-se completamente de quem era o tal Ken Hidaka... ficou um tanto sem graça por ter se esquecido dele.

(Yohji) O que foi?

(Ken) Er... Yohji... será que eu posso ver de novo?

(Yohji)...

(Aya)!!

(Omi)...?

(Ken) A... tatuagem que você fez..

(Yohji) Ahhhhhh... isso... claro.

Ergueu a blusa sem pudor algum, expondo o tórax firme, marcado com a grande tatuagem vermelha em forma de cruz diagonal.

(Ken fascinado) Que coragem... mas isso ficou horrível, Yohji!

(Omi) Ken...

(Yohji suspirando) Deixa, Omi. Ele tem razão.

Quase hipnotizado, Ken estendeu a mão com visível intenção de tocar na tatuagem. Estava quase conseguindo seu intento, quando o instinto apurado lhe alertou, fazendo olhar em direção de Aya...

(Ken)...

Diante da expressão feroz do líder da Weiss, o jogador recolheu a mão mais que depressa, fazendo Yohji se divertir um tanto.

(Omi suspirando) É melhor preparar algo para comermos. Me ajuda, Ken Ken?

Com a saída dos caçulas, Aya sentou-se ao lado de Yohji.

(Aya) Você está bem?

(Yohji) Tanto quanto é possível. Que porra, Aya... isso vai ferrar com a gente.

Apesar do tom irritado, Aya gostou de ouvir o desabafo. Gostava mais de ver seu amante irado, do que indiferente, como se a realidade não mais lhe importasse. Aquela faceta mostrada no consultório de Shiroyama sim, era assustadora.

(Aya) Já disse que não está sozinho.

Desviando os olhos, Yohji começou a deslizar a ponta do dedo indicador sobre a linha de costura do sofá.

(Yohji) O que é que eu vou fazer daqui pra frente, Aya?

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Você vai comunicar a Kritiker?

(Aya) Ainda não.

(Yohji) Sei... mas... estou fora das missões, não é? Não sou confiável...

(Aya suspirando) Kudou...

O ex-detetive parou de deslizar o dedo pelo tecido do sofá e moveu a mão até tocar a face do ruivo. Passou a ponta dos dedos pelas sobrancelhas, pelo nariz afilado e pelos lábios finos. Terminou segurando no queixo de Aya.

(Yohji) Não quero esquecer seu rosto, Aya... não quero mesmo.

(Aya)!!

(Yohji) Ele é uma beleza. É perfeito... assim como você.

(Aya) Yohji...

(Yohji) Mesmo que meu cérebro apague cada uma de minhas lembranças, meu coração nunca vai se esquecer de você, Aya. Nunca...

(Aya)...

O ruivo não pôde dizer nada. Um nó se formou em sua garganta, fazendo-o ter a certeza de que choraria caso tentasse pronunciar uma única palavra.

(Yohji sorrindo) Você estará presente em minha alma, até o último segundo. E isso é a única coisa que me tranqüiliza... e... droga, Aya... (**1**)

O ruivo puxou o amante para um abraço e apertou-o quase com desespero. O que era pior naquela situação, era o fato de não terem nem mesmo o falso consolo de que tudo ficaria bem. Por que sabiam que não ficaria.

Nunca mais ficaria 'tudo bem'...

Tentando não ser arrastado pela emoção, Yohji se desvencilhou do abraço e segurando na mão do amante puxou-o escada acima.

(Yohji) Quero lhe entregar algo.

(Aya) O que foi?

O loiro não respondeu. Guiou Aya ao próprio quarto e avançou para a cômoda, abrindo a primeira gaveta, onde guardava as camisas. Sem qualquer cuidado começou a revirar as peças de roupa até chegar ao fundo.

Vitorioso ergueu a mão e exibiu um cartão para Aya.

(Yohji sorrindo) Veja!

(Aya) Do que se trata?

(Yohji) Um cartão, não está vendo?

(Aya suspirando) Isso eu percebi.

(Yohji) Jura?

Irritado, Aya preparou para lançar um de seus famosos olhares mortais em direção ao amante, mas as palavras do médico vieram a sua mente com força total. Acabou obrigando-se a relaxar.

(Aya) Juro.

(Yohji) Ah, é o cartão de minha conta poupança.

(Aya)!!

(Yohji) Que cara é essa? Você não achou que eu gastava todo o dinheiro da missão com bebidas e roupas, não é?

(Aya)...

(Yohji) Porra, Aya. Que imagem você tem de mim? Pra encher a cara o salário da Koneko era mais que suficiente. O dinheiro das missões fui depositando em uma popança esse tempo todo. Eu ia guardar para que a gente viajasse pelo mundo, um dia...

(Aya surpreso) Yohji!

O loiro deu de ombros e arremessou o pequeno cartão para Aya.

(Yohji) Já não faz diferença. Cuida disso pra mim. E... quando as coisas... piorarem, quero ir para um hospital.

(Aya)!!

(Yohji) Não pretendo fazê-lo bancar minha babá... nem darei nenhuma despesa. Só peço que me prometa uma coisa: quando chegar a hora, quero que você me coloque em um hospital, e me deixe por lá, entendeu? Siga a sua vida.

(Aya) Nunca.

(Yohji) Já basta que tenha que carregar o fardo por sua irmã. Não quero que fique preso a mim nem um segundo.

(Aya) Não seja ridículo. Isso é algo que você não pode decidir. Quer ir para um hospital? Tudo bem, atenderei seu pedido. Mas não pretendo deixá-lo sozinho por lá.

(Yohji)...

(Aya) Eu nunca faria isso, Yohji. Nem se fosse seu último e mais desesperado pedido.

(Yohji) Aya...

(Aya) Eu decido o que fazer. O que me agrada e o que não agrada. O que é um fardo e o que não é. Minha irmã nunca foi um peso a ser carregado. E tão pouco você será.

Mais uma vez Aya aproximou-se e abraçou Yohji, contagiando-o com seu calor e determinação.

(Aya) E... quando chegar o dia... o dia em que você não se lembrar mais de mim... eu me lembrarei. E será o suficiente por nós dois, Yohji. Prometo que será...

O mais alto estremeceu entre os braços de Aya, sem coragem de dizer que se sentia mais que feliz com a promessa que Aya lhe fazia.

Foi nesse instante que a campainha tocou. Só podia ser Manx, e tal conclusão deixou os amantes tensos.

(Yohji) Vai lá.

(Aya) Não saia daqui.

(Yohji) Não se preocupe. Não sairei.

Enquanto Aya ia para o andar de baixo, Yohji sentou-se sobre a cama e cruzou a mão a frente da face, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. Deu um longo suspiro.

A vida era mesmo uma merda.

oOo

A missão parecia um tanto complicada, mas os três Weiss a aceitaram. Com a saída de Manx, Omi e Ken foram se preparar e organizar as coisas, enquanto Aya se dirigia para o banheiro.

Yohji tinha razão quando dizia que Aya precisava aceitar as missões.

Porém o ruivo não poderia executar a missão com tranqüilidade sabendo que seu amante estava sozinho em casa, e que poderia ser vítima de um lapso de memória... estaria vulnerável e corria mais riscos do que se estivesse em uma tarefa perigosa.

Foi então que o ruivo lembrou-se de uma época em que andava nervoso com o agravamento do coma de Aya chan, antes de se acertar definitivamente com o amante...

O estresse foi tão grande que Aya achou que ia surtar. Não conseguia dormir a noite, e quando conseguia tinha pesadelos terríveis. Por esse motivo começou a tomar um calmante feito de ervas naturais, e que não era forte a ponto de causar dependência.

Graças a esse calmante conseguira recuperar suas noites de sono. Até que finalmente sua vida retomou o rumo, quando o coma da irmã se estabilizou, e Aya conseguiu definir seu envolvimento com o playboy.

Depois disso o remédio ficara esquecido numa das prateleiras do banheiro.

Sem dificuldade alguma encontrou o que procurava. Daria um daqueles para Yohji. Assim o loiro dormiria como um anjo durante toda a noite, e Aya teria a certeza de que tudo estaria bem com o amante,

Foi até a cozinha e ponderou por um instante. Deveria ser sincero e dizer suas intenções a Yohji, ou devia dissolver o calmante em um copo de leite e entregá-lo ao playboy com uma desculpa inocente?

Resolveu-se pela primeira opção. Não seria bom começar com mentiras a essa altura dos acontecimentos. E sabia que Yohji entenderia perfeitamente suas intenções.

Decidido, rumou para o quarto do amante.

O Weiss mais alto acabara de tomar um banho rápido, e vestia um roupão felpudo de tecido azul escuro que colocava em destaque a cútis pálida. Secava os cabelos com toalha também em tom de azul.

(Yohji)...

Os olhos verdes notaram o copo que Aya segurava.

(Aya) Quero que beba isso.

(Yohji) O que é?

(Aya) Um calmante. Não é forte.

(Yohji)!!

(Aya) É para seu próprio bem.

(Yohji) Não pode me encher de remédios a cada vez que sair para uma missão...

(Aya) Posso sim.

(Yohji) Mas...

(Aya) O que não posso é imaginar você saindo por aí, sozinho... enquanto estamos realizando uma missão. Se eu voltar para casa e não encontrá-lo aqui...

Não completou a frase, desviando os olhos de maneira a fitar o chão. Yohji respirou fundo. Aquilo estava mesmo mexendo com eles. Estava definitivamente ferrando com ambos.

Desistindo de argumentar, fez o que julgou melhor para todos: avançou e pegou o copo da mão de Aya. Virou seu conteúdo de um único gole, mal percebendo o leve gosto de maracujá do calmante.

(Yohji) Você tem razão. Me desculpa.

(Aya) Não precisa se...

(Yohji) Não tem que ir agora? Vai se atrasar para a missão.

(Aya)...

O mais novo lançou um último olhar para o amante e saiu do quarto. Yohji passou a mão pelos cabelos ainda bem molhados. Deixou a toalha cair no chão e rumou para a cama, deitando-se sobre o edredom.

Não se importou de molhá-lo com os fios loiros. Aquilo não importava mais...

Nem aquilo, nem as lágrimas quentes que lhe rolavam pela face e iam pingar suavemente sobre o colchão...

oOo

Depois de realizados todos os exames, a DA deixou de ser uma sombra ameaçadora, para tornar-se o mau presságio.

Doutor Shiroyama desconfiara, pelo quadro apresentado, que se tratava do segundo subtipo. Seu desenvolvimento era mais rápido, e a memória era mais seriamente afetada, porém não haveriam surtos psicóticos, e a segurança dos mais chegados a Yohji não estava ameaçada.

Pouco a pouco a rotina dos justiceiros foi mudando e se adaptando: o playboy nunca estava sozinho. Tinha sempre a presença reconfortante de Ken, Omi e Aya, é claro.

Um dos três estava sempre a vigiar-lhe cada um de seus passos... mesmo não se mostrando necessário.

A medida que os dias avançavam, e Alzheimer progredia, as falhas na memória de Yohji deixavam bem claro o quão grande era sua degeneração cerebral. Esquecia fatos, pessoas e datas. Nomes, cidades e palavras. Às vezes frases inteiras.

Dificilmente saia de casa, já não ajudava mais na Koneko... e o golpe definitivo: diante de tantas recusas às missões, Aya foi obrigado a relatar a verdade a Kritiker...

O desligamento da equipe fora conseqüência inevitável que prejudicara seriamente o ânimo do loiro.

Yohji passava horas e horas apenas sentado em algum lugar... na sala, 'assistindo' a TV desligada, porque não podia lembrar-se como usar o controle remoto... no quarto, olhando a janela fechada, porque não se recordava como abri-la...

As frases antes tão alegres, provocativas e irreverentes tornaram-se curtas, secas e geralmente incompletas...

Os magníficos olhos de jade não brilhavam mais... sorriso contagiante estava extinto, a despeito das gracinhas irritantes e despreocupadas...

Como conseqüência de Alzheimer, os movimentos motores pioraram, degenerando-se pouco a pouco, sem que ninguém pudesse impedir... por maior que fosse o desespero.

Omi e Ken assistiam aquilo com uma imensa tristeza a pesar sobre eles. Não podiam aceitar que Yohji estava se tornando aquela sombra apática e trêmula, desprovida de vontade própria e que muitas vezes dormia o dia todo, passando as noites a perambular pela casa, perdido e sem direção.

O chibi mostrava em seu semblante toda a tristeza: sentia falta das discussões acaloradas com o loiro, quando este pegava em seu pé e lhe torrava a paciência, passando dos limites em todas as ocasiões.

Ken, apesar de mais duro, estava igualmente abalado. A floricultura não era a mesma sem Yohji. A casa se tornara um lugar grande e silencioso... faltava alguma coisa... alguma coisa que apenas o loiro podia lhes trazer.

Só então se davam conta de que o playboy era o grande responsável pelo ânimo que existia em suas vidas. Ele e suas piadinhas infames, seus gracejos e alegria de viver.

Características que se apagavam pouco a pouco... e que muito em breve deixariam de existir.

Aya era de longe o mais abalado dos três. Ele estava mudando, e isso era perceptível em seus olhos, que não exibiam mais a frieza de antes, e sim um apático conformismo. Seus ombros pareciam carregar algo mais pesado que a derrota... sim, levava o fardo de ter desistido de lutar. Abandonara o campo de batalha porque o inimigo era invencível. E estava lhe tirando seu tesouro mais precioso...

Ken e Omi sentiam que aquele não era o Aya de antes. Claro, ainda liderava a equipe com precisão impar, e mantinha a Weiss como uma equipe de justiceiros que sempre levava a cabo todas as missões aceitas... executando-as com perfeição inabalável, até se surgissem imprevistos e os mais diversos obstáculos.

Mas mesmo que por fora fosse como Aya... não era Aya. Nem Ran...

Parecia que a dor fundira uma parte de Ran com uma parte de Aya, e criara aquele novo homem. Alguém que era ainda mais calado e introspectivo, mas não frio. Apenas indiferente... uma sombra que existia ao lado dos Weiss caçulas, e que cercava o ex-playboy de todas as maneiras.

De certa forma Aya estava se degenerando com o amante. Se conformara em apenas existir, levando a situação do jeito que podia... protelando ao máximo o inevitável.

Tinha medo de encarar o fato de que muito em breve teria de internar o amante em um hospital... confiná-lo entre as quatro paredes de um quarto frio e vazio. Onde um leito imaculadamente branco e uma grande janela com paisagem imutável seriam seus únicos companheiros.

Cada vez que pensava nisso, o coração de Aya se apertava e sua garganta ardia em um nó que ameaçava sufocá-lo. Então prometia a si mesmo: "Amanhã... amanhã procurarei um hospital."

E esse 'amanhã' nunca chegava.

Foi num domingo que tudo ruiu como o frágil castelo de cartas que era. Aya saiu muito cedo, planejando visitar a irmã e voltar para o lado de Yohji o mais rápido possível. Confiara em Ken para tomar conta do amante.

Mal Aya saíra, o telefone tocou. Era Manx, querendo falar com Omi.

O chibi franziu as sobrancelhas, já percebera que ultimamente vinha recebendo mais atenção da Kritiker do que nunca.

(Omi) Manx, o que houve?

(Manx) _Omi, estamos estudando alguns jovens, para que um deles possa tomar o lugar de Yohji..._

(Omi) Oh...!

Tão rápido assim?

(Manx)_ É importante que venha aqui o mais breve possível. Ainda hoje de preferência. A Kritiker quer saber sua opinião sobre eles..._

(Omi surpreso) Porque?!

(Manx) N_ão sei. Mas sinto que têm planos pra você, Omi. Planos grandes..._

Confuso, o loirinho depositou o fone no gancho e respirou fundo. Planos grandes? O que poderia ser? Não tinha idéia...

De qualquer maneira se encontraria com Manx aquela manhã mesmo, e daria uma olhada nos rapazes selecionados.

(Omi) Ken Ken...

(Ken) Hum?

(Omi) Preciso sair. Não sei se voltarei logo ou não. Encomende alguma coisa para vocês comerem. Dei uma olhada em Yotan, e ele está dormindo.

(Ken sorrindo) Está bem. Deixe tudo comigo!

O loirinho sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Logo ia embora, deixando Ken sozinho com o Weiss loiro.

Sem ter o que fazer naquela manhã de domingo, Ken esticou-se no sofá e ligou a TV no canal de esportes. A única coisa interessante do momento era uma partida de tênis...

(Ken) Merda!

Mas antes isso do que nada. Suspirando entediado, o jogador começou a assistir ao jogo... mas os vai-e-vem deram-lhe um sono danado, e sem perceber, Ken acabou cochilando.

oOo

O líder da Weiss colocou o carro na garagem e desligando o motor respirou fundo. Pra variar não tivera nenhuma novidade com sua irmã. Simplesmente nada acontecia, a não ser aquele estado vegetativo, onde a consciência da garota permanecia inalcançável.

Cansado, Aya passou a mão pela face, massageando a pele macia. Nunca sua vida fora tão corrida antes. Tinha que se desdobrar em dois para dar conta de cuidar de sua irmã, dando a atenção que os médicos exigiam, e apoiar e vigiar Yohji, que a cada dia se tornava ainda mais inalcançável que Aya chan.

A dependência que vitimava Yohji crescia a medida que Alzheimer avançava. Se não fosse os cuidados constantes de Aya, o Weiss mais velho se esquecia das coisas mais corriqueiras, até mesmo de alimentar-se...

Tal fragilidade tocava o coração do ruivo, que se sentia responsável pelo bem estar do amante. E precisava vigiá-lo durante cada segundo do dia. Quando isso se mostrava impossível, tinha de confiar em Ken e Omi para ajudá-lo.

Sem a menor sombra de dúvidas, a situação com o amante era a mais desgastante... a que mais minava as forças do espadachim...

Como era doloroso ver a pessoa amada sendo envolvida pelas trevas do esquecimento, perdendo lembranças importantes, memórias valiosas...

Yohji caminhava lentamente para o fim, atraído pela nevoa que já lhe roubara quase todos os traços que antes faziam sua personalidade tão marcante... esmaecera as características singulares e únicas.

Perdia-se a cada dia um pedaço significativo do jeito sedutor, levemente irreverente e aparentemente despreocupado, que tanto agradavam ao líder da Weiss.

Por que a vida tinha de ser tão ingrata? Porque Aya tinha de assistir aquilo? Ver, sem ter o poder de mudar o destino, a ruína das pessoas que amava? Nunca teria um fim? Aquela era recompensa por abrir o coração? Por se entregar?

Amava Yohji com todo o seu coração. Se pudesse, trocaria de lugar com ele... ou faria uma loucura, para impedir que o amante se consumisse por completo...

Que esquecesse de tudo, de todos... até mesmo de viver...

Mas Aya não podia fazer nada. Era um mero espectador, e como se fosse uma reprise distorcida, o palco da sua vida exibia mais uma tragédia. Para sempre tragédia...

Por um segundo, o ruivo desejou ardentemente poder fugir de tudo, e ficar ali sentando no carro, apenas sentado, livre de qualquer sentimento bom ou ruim. Livre da dor, do medo do futuro e da certeza de que a cada amanhecer reduzia suas chances em porcentagens injustas e ilusórias.

Não poderia driblar o inevitável por muito mais tempo.

Reunindo toda a coragem que tinha, abriu a porta do automóvel e colocou um pé para fora. Antes mesmo de registrar a ameaça, seu instinto lhe avisou para o fato de que algo estava errado. Os olhos violeta vasculharam a garagem, e foi impossível impedir que um gosto amargo lhe tomasse os lábios.

O carro de Yohji não estava ali...

Tentando não deixar o pânico dominá-lo, Aya entrou em casa e subiu em direção aos quartos com uma urgência esmagadora. Muito levemente percebeu Ken despertando de um cochilo e a TV exibindo uma corrida de F1.

(Ken confuso) Aya...? Já chegou...?

O espadachim não respondeu. Assim que galgou os degraus, precipitou a vasculhar os cômodos do andar superior. Não encontrou Yohji em lugar algum. A essa altura já tinha certeza de que o ex-detetive não estava em casa.

(Ken) Aya, o que houve? Cadê o Yohji?

O moreninho acabara seguindo o líder da Weiss, encucado com a atitude quase desesperada. Deu com Aya parado embaixo do batente do quarto de Yohji, observando algo no chão.

(Aya) É o que quero saber!

Avançando, Aya adentrou o quarto e abaixou-se.

(Aya baixinho) Céus...

O jogador também entrou no quarto. Surpreso, percebeu que Aya segurava em suas mãos algo que parecia um tufo de cabelo. Cabelo loiro...

(Ken) Isso...?

Cada vez mais surpreso notou que o carpete estava cheio daqueles tufos loiros... como se Yohji houvesse cortado o próprio cabelo...

Por sua vez, Aya estendeu a mão esquerda e recolheu a tesoura. Provavelmente fora aquela que o amante usara para cortar os fios macios do cabelo que tanto gostava. Aliviado, percebeu que não tinha sangue na lâmina. Pelo menos o amante não se ferira na execução da absurda tarefa.

(Aya baixinho) Yohji...

(Ken) Aya... eu...

(Aya) Sabe o que isso significa?

(Ken)...

Vendo-se vítima de um olhar feroz, quase assassino, Ken encolheu-se e deu um passo para trás.

(Aya) Hidaka... como pôde se descuidar assim?

(Ken)!!

O moreninho arregalou os olhos compreendendo o que acabara de escutar.

(Ken) Merda! O Omi disse que ele estava dormindo e eu... sinto muito, Aya.

O ruivo respirou de maneira brusca e deu as costas ao companheiro. Não tinha intenção de perder tempo ouvindo aquelas desculpas esfarrapadas. Sairia no mesmo instante atrás do loiro. Talvez ele não tivesse escapado há muito tempo...

(Ken) Vou ajudar a procurá-lo. A moto é...

(Aya) Fique aqui. Tente ligar no celular dele.

Cortando a frase de forma fria, Aya voltou a sair.

Ken mordeu os lábios e abaixou a cabeça. Dera uma bela mancada... se acontecesse algo com Yohji, ele jamais se perdoaria...

oOo

A primeira providência do líder da Weiss foi dirigir até Shinjuko. Afinal, o amante já havia se perdido por lá uma vez, talvez desse sorte e Yohji voltasse para lá.

Apesar de ser um distrito grande, era domingo, horário de almoço e as ruas se encontravam praticamente vazias, o que de certa forma facilitava a missão do ruivo.

Os olhos violeta iam de um lado para outro procurando desesperadamente enxergar um indicio que o levasse ao paradeiro do amante.

Porém todas as chances estavam contra ele. Quais as probabilidades de ser bem sucedido na busca? O que garantia que Yohji estava por ali? Nada. Absolutamente nada.

O mais velho poderia ter pego a rodovia, e talvez nem estivesse mais em Tokyo...

Com a mente tão seriamente danificada, poderia se esquecer até mesmo de como dirigir... poderia sofrer um acidente grave... fatal...

Tentando conter a onda de pânico que ameaçava sufocá-lo, Aya mudou a marcha do carro e encostou. Precisava de um segundo para reorganizar suas idéias. Enquanto tentava evitar o desgaste emocional, tentaria comer alguma coisa.

Seria difícil, mas precisava de forças para continuar a busca.

Sentou-se em uma mesa próxima a grande vidraça, de onde podia vigiar atentamente a rua, e apesar de não ter apetite, forçou-se a engolir um pouco de missoshiru e depois uma sopa Niji. A comida pesou em seu estomago num reflexo da tensão que sentia.

(Aya) Yohji... onde você está?

Suspirando, fechou os olhos. Tentou se decidir para onde deveria ir? Qual o próximo local a vasculhar?

Pagou a conta e saiu do pequeno restaurante. Já havia decidido sua forma de atuação: achou melhor começar a delinear perímetros de busca. Iniciaria pelo bairro central de Tokyo. Depois descreveria grandes círculos ampliando a área de busca aos bairros próximos.

Assim resolvido, Aya foi direto para Ginza. Vasculhou todo o centro, detalhadamente, sem obter resultado positivo.

A tarde avançava, e ele dirigia rumo ao bairro de Tsukiji, quando ouviu seu celular tocando. Cheio de esperanças atendeu o aparelho, enquanto manipulava o volante apenas com a mão direita.

(Aya) Pronto.

(Ken) _Aya?_

(Aya irritado) O que quer, Hidaka? Yohji apareceu por aí?

(Ken)_ Não, mas..._

Aquele 'mas' seguido de reticências fez o sangue do ruivo gelar nas veias. Só podia ser uma notícia ruim.

(Aya) Mas...?

(Ken) _Liguei várias vezes no celular de Yohji, e finalmente ele atendeu..._

(Aya) Ele atendeu? E o que disse? Onde ele está?

O líder da Weiss estava se impacientando com as frases incompletas. Ken parecia querer brincar com fogo!

(Ken) _Na verdade não sei. Ele apenas atendeu o celular e disse..._

Enquanto ouvia o moreninho fazer aquelas revelações, Aya ia arregalando os olhos. Yohji havia dito MESMO aquilo?!

(Aya) Entendo. Já sei onde ele está.

Sem nem agradecer a informação, o espadachim desligou o celular e pisou fundo no freio, fazendo os pneus cantarem. Mudou a direção dobrando a esquerda. Ia em sentido Ueno, um dos bairros suburbanos de Tokyo.

Assim que reconheceu o caminho, diminuiu a velocidade.

Foi guiando até uma parte do bairro onde as casas já não eram tão bonitas e nem tão bem construídas. Muitas haviam ruído, e se encontravam em grande estado de abandono. Era um cenário entristecedor.

Tendo de puxar pela memória, Aya lembrou-se de qual era a casa certa. Estacionou o carro em frente, sentindo o coração bater aos saltos. Sem dúvida alguma era ali. E a prova era o carro do amante parado alguns metros a frente.

Cheio de receio, Aya desceu do carro e colocou a mão no que restara da fechadura, abrindo a porta.

(Aya)...

Lá estava Yohji... uma visão que alegrou e feriu Aya profundamente. O loiro estava sentado no chão, todo displicente, apoiando as costas numa parede.

Os cabelos estavam extremamente curtos e mal cortados. Pela camisa de botões entreaberta, Aya visualizou uma parte da horrível tatuagem de cruz.

Arrepiado, o ruivo deu um passo a frente. Aquele era mesmo seu amante? Havia uma expressão indizível em suas belas feições, um traço de insanidade e periculosidade impar, como Aya nunca poderia imaginar.

(Aya) Yohji...?

O loiro olhou para ele, mas não deu mostras de reconhecê-lo.

(Aya) Posso me sentar?

(Yohji) Senta.

A voz saiu desinteressada e desanimada.

O líder da Weiss lembrou-se do que Ken lhe dissera pelo telefone. "_Na verdade não sei. Ele apenas atendeu o celular e disse'Detetive Kudou, em que posso ajudar?'"_

Imediatamente Aya lembrou-se de que antigamente seu amante era detetive particular, e seu escritório ficava em Ueno. Arriscou indo lá e descobrindo ter acertado em cheio. Com certeza Yohji estava com uma grave recaída, sua memória agora acreditava que ainda era um detetive...

(Aya) O que houve?

O loiro olhou longamente para a sala destruída e despida de móveis. Entendeu erradamente a pergunta de Aya.

(Yohji) Vândalos.

(Aya)...

Ruivo abaixou a cabeça e deixou seus ombros caírem. Estava perdendo Yohji. Aquela assustadora constatação roubou-lhe todas as forças. Duas palavras... isso fora o que conseguira arrancar dele, depois de quase um dia de busca desesperada.

E agora que o encontrara, descobria que seu adorado amante era vítima de sua impiedosa doença... estava preso nas garras destruidoras que lhe tomavam cada uma das lembranças... não havia cura.

Primeiro os fatos recentes haviam sido influenciados. No decorrer daqueles longos meses, Aya vira a pessoa que mais amava esquecer de detalhes importantes, fatos simbólicos... pessoas e acontecimentos consagrados.

Agora Alzheimer alcançara até mesmo as lembranças mais antigas, mostrando que continuava agindo... que trazia o fim consigo.

(Yohji suspirando) Quando Asuka souber...

A frase reticente foi uma punhalada lenta e certeira no coração de Aya. O nó em sua garganta ameaçou sufocá-lo, e seus olhos arderam em lágrimas que não queria deixar cair.

Nunca mais haveriam os sorrisos sedutores... nem a pose de playboy conquistador... não existiria mais a conversa mole de quem gosta de contar vantagem... ou o brilho inigualável das íris de jade.

Céus... o espadachim preferia enfrentar seus piores inimigos a ter de ver o sofrimento das pessoas que amava.

Foi então que uma descarga de adrenalina correu nas veias do líder da Weiss. Ele lembrou-se que entre os terríveis inimigos, havia o alemão telepata... aquele que podia controlar a mente de maneira inigualável.

Schuldig.

Talvez ainda houvesse uma chance! Uma única e pequenina chance... mas forte o suficiente para encher Aya de renovada esperança. Faria de tudo para encontrá-lo. Se fosse preciso pediria ajuda a Omi!

Cada vez mais animado, o ruivo fixou as íris ametista na figura de seu amante. Prometeu a si mesmo que faria de tudo para entrar em contato com o Schwarz e convencê-lo a ajudar Yohji.

Se seu último recurso falhasse...

Se falhasse, Aya não tinha alternativa além de internar o amante. Era a única forma de garantir a segurança da pessoa que mais amava no mundo... mesmo que doesse de forma insuportável, não havia outra opção.

Aya não suportaria a uma terceira fuga daquelas... e temia que nem Yohji...

O fim daquela guerra se aproximava, mas Aya se recusava a declarar a derrota... ainda...

Continua...

* * *

(**1**) Escrever essa cena ouvindo "Tears in Heaven" é com certeza o auge do sado masoquismo... T.T


	5. Epílogo

_**Título**_: Longitude Devoção  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, angust, crossover com Glühen  
_**Pares**_: AyaxYohji  
_**Resumo:**_ Quando é preciso enfrentar a dura realidade e se descobre que não existe meio termo.

* * *

**Longitude Devoção  
Kaline Bogard**

**EPÍLOGO**

Sorrindo, o líder da Weiss estendeu a mão e cobriu a mão de Yohji com a sua. Estava quente, agradavelmente aquecida.

(Aya) Hoje nós recebemos mais um integrante para a equipe... o nome dele é Kyou.

O ruivo esperou que seu amante absolvesse a informação. Ambos estavam sentados em uma pequena mesa redonda, que fora colocada sobre um amplo e bem cuidado gramado. Havia várias outras mesinhas assim.

Era o jardim de uma casa de repouso.

(Aya) Yohji...?

O loiro voltou a atenção para Aya, mas se manteve em silêncio. Os cabelos permaneciam curtos, pois assim era mais fácil de cuidar, mas é claro que Aya os cortara da forma correta, não de qualquer jeito, como fizera Yohji escondido em seu quarto, há três meses atrás. A expressão sempre séria e contida já era marca registrada da eterna apatia que se apossara do ex-playboy.

Como o tempo passava rápido. Três meses desde que finalmente internara o Weiss mais velho... três meses desde que tivera aquela conversa com Schuldig, na calada de uma noite fria...

(Aya) Sabe do que mais, Yohji?

--

_(Schul) O que queria, Weiss? Não sou Deus... não faço milagres._

--

(Aya) Sabe do que mais...?

Era começo de primavera. Uma manhã quente e iluminada de primavera...

(Yohji)...

(Aya) Ken e Omi mandam lembranças...

Os caçulas nunca abandonavam o companheiro. Quando não podiam visitá-lo pessoalmente, cobriam Aya de recomendações e lembretes. Hoje mesmo, queriam muito ir junto de Aya, mas precisaram ficar em casa, para recepcionar o tal Kyou, que seria um novo colega dos assassinos.

Ao ouvir o nome dos ex-companheiros, Yohji piscou e entreabriu os lábios, mas acabou desistindo de falar, fosse o que fosse. Apenas desviou as íris de jade, voltando a fitar a grama verde.

Aya recostou-se na cadeira, finalmente tirando a mão de cima da de Yohji.

(Aya) Eles estão preocupados.

O ruivo mudara muito. Assim como Yohji, fora indiretamente afetado pela DA. Sua face não aparentava mais a eterna expressão de frieza... ele cansara-se de usar aquela máscara inútil, que não o protegera de sofrer e se ferir.

Cansara-se de tentar ser algo que não era...

Apesar disso não podia simplesmente voltar a ser Ran. Seu coração recebera tantas marcas, tantos golpes... que era impossível se tornar aquele garoto despreocupado e alegre outra vez.

Ao invés disso, Aya e Ran pareciam ter se fundido, e criado aquela nova faceta da personalidade do líder da Weiss. Uma faceta onde o conformismo era a característica mais marcante.

Uma mudança e tanto, causada por Yohji. Unicamente pelo ex-playboy.

(Aya) Vai ficar tudo bem, Yohji... eu prometo que vai... sabe por que?

--

_(Schul) Não faço milagres... no entanto... talvez tenha uma solução._

--

(Aya) Porque aquele alemão conseguiu fazer a DA estacionar...

Sim. Aya se recordava muito bem das palavras de Schuldig. Doença de Alzheimer não possuía cura. E nem mesmo os poderes de telepatia podiam livrar a mente de Yohji daquela ingrata maldição. Mas pelo menos poderiam impedir seu avanço. Fazê-la hibernar por tempo indeterminado.

--

_(Schul) Mas tenha em mente uma coisa: o que foi perdido foi perdido. A personalidade do loiro está comprometida para sempre. Ele nunca mais será do jeito que costumava ser. Posso salvá-lo da morte, mas... a recuperação será lenta e ele precisará de muita ajuda para se reestruturar. O cérebro humano é forte. Acredito que em alguns meses ele poderá retornar as atividades como Weiss. Você quer mesmo que isso aconteça?_

_(Aya)..._

_(Schul) Fortalecer o corpo é uma coisa... quando o assunto é a mente... se complica um bocado. As chances de reconstruir uma personalidade como a de antes são quase nulas. Ele será Yohji, mas ao mesmo tempo não será. As lembranças que ainda não se degeneraram, permanecerão... mas o que foi esquecido, foi esquecido. Acho que você ainda não compreende o que eu quero dizer... pode ser muito doloroso olhar para a pessoa, e ter sempre na mente que nunca mais será como antes._

_Aya piscou, fazendo as lagrimas desaparecem de seus olhos. O que Schuldig estava lhe propondo era muito precioso para que recusasse, apesar das recomendações._

_(Aya) Faça._

_O alemão deu de ombros diante de tanta firmeza._

_(Schul suspirando) Claro... claro..._

_(Aya) O que quer em troca? Qual o seu preço?_

_Ao ouvir a pergunta Schul finalmente sorriu._

_(Schul) Por enquanto não quero nada. Vai ser divertido ver você se desesperar diante do que o espera. Seu desejo é egoísta, e é uma faca de dois gumes. Só não esqueça de uma coisa..._

_O alemão virou as costas e começou a se afastar com as mãos no bolso e os cabelos alaranjados esvoaçando, embalados pelo vento frio._

_(Schul) Vai ficar me devendo essa, Weiss. Vai me dever uma grande... e um dia, quando menos esperar, baterei a sua porta e cobrarei sua divida..._

_(Aya) Que seja._

_Quando Schuldig viesse cobrar seu preço, Aya estaria pronto para pagá-lo, fosse qual fosse o sacrifício exigido._

--

(Aya) Confie em mim, Yohji.

Foi nesse momento que uma enfermeira se aproximou. Era um tanto baixa, tinha expressão gentil e maneiras afáveis.

(Enfermeira) É hora do senhor Kudou voltar para o quarto. Já teve exercício demais para um dia.

(Aya) Entendo. Até a próxima, Yohji...

O ruivo entendia e concordava. Era a primeira vez em duas semanas que Yohji saia do quarto. Há muito tempo não mostrava ânimo em sair no jardim. Fora um avanço e tanto. Justamente por isso Aya o colocara em uma casa de repouso, longe do doutor Shiroyama e de qualquer outro médico.

Uma casa onde a recuperação, aparentemente inexplicável, não levantaria suspeitas nem chamaria a atenção. Afinal de contas, o líder da Weiss não queria ninguém fazendo perguntas indiscretas. Muito menos queria o amante como objeto de estudos de uma junta médica.

Ficando em pé com a ajuda da enfermeira, Yohji lançou um último olhar na direção de Aya. Olhar que foi acompanhado pela sombra de um sorriso.

A sombra de um ex-playboy.

Sem se deixar abater por aqueles pensamentos, Aya apenas assistiu seu amante retornar para dentro da casa a passos lentos, mas não tão vacilantes. O loiro estava se recuperando. Se recuperando de verdade!

Podia não ser aquele cara despreocupado e brincalhão nunca mais, mas ainda assim era Yohji.

O espadachim tinha fé em sua recuperação. Acreditava que ele ficaria forte e um dia voltaria para a Weiss. Voltaria para Aya.

Tudo o que importava era que seu amante estava vivo.

Estava vivo...

Como dizem: enquanto há vida, há esperança.

E a esperança não se desfaz.

FIM

* * *

O verso inicial é de autoria dos Racionais Mc's, porém eu troquei uma palavra da última frase, apenas para adaptá-la ao contesto.

Todas as informações foram retiradas dos seguintes sites:

w w w . alzheimermed . com . br

w w w . drauziovarella . com . br

Eu ia encaixar lemon nessa história. Na verdade, lemon devia ser um complemento fundamental, mas acho que entrei no inferno astral yaoi, pois não consigo digitar um lemon descente, então desisti da idéia.

**Gostaria de dedicar essa fic, de coração, à** _Pime-chan_**, que além de acompanhar a história, deixou review incriveis em cada capitulo. Muito obrigada, moça. Cada palavra sua me deixou feliz e emocionada. Nem sei como agradecer! Beijos!**

Maio/2006


End file.
